Secrets
by paramore29
Summary: Wild child Amethyst moves to La push with her brother, Ash. What has that got to do with the pack? More importantly what has Amethyst got to do with Paul?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thanks to everyone who answered last time, I'm going to keep my other story up and probably go back to it later on. This is another Paul/OC story though because well I just think Paul's awesome. **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

**::::::::::::;**

"Drive safely okay? If you need anything we're only a phone call away, Ash take care of her okay? Don't leave her locked in a car, make sure she eats enough, don't let her miss school, oh and of course her homework you must make sure she does her homework…" my mom trailed off drying her eyes.

"God mom I'm not five, I'm sixteen for goodness sake!" I exclaimed staring at her in disbelief.

"Amethyst Rose King," John warned holding my mom closely.

I looked over at Ash as if to say 'are you freaking kidding me?' Ash just smirked and continued to place all our suitcases into the back. I sighed before turning back to look at my failure of a family, John my soon-to-be step-dad was still holding my mom, Claire and Asia was standing with her permanent scowl on her face.

okay so probably by now I guess you're all thinking 'who the hell are you?' so I'll make it easier and tell you, I'm Amethyst Rose King I'm sixteen and I've never met my dad. My mom had me when she was twenty-two, Ash when she was twenty and Asia when she was eighteen. I love my family even though Asia is an annoying bookworm, my mom used to be a hippy and still thinks she is, John takes live to seriously all the time and Ash and I drive everyone insane, yeah I love my family.

We've all never really cared about meeting our dad, because they know about us and if they don't want to know us we don't want to know them. Nobody thinks we're brother and sisters, me and Ash have lost count of how many people have asked us 'so how long have you both been a couple?' whenever we go out together. I would probably ask if it was me, Ash's dad is from an Indian reservation called La Push, Asia's dad lives in England and my dad travels the world in a band so I don't know where he is or really anything to do with him but he does send letters to my mom with his address and that given time for information about me, his names Jamie and he was twenty when I was born so he's only thirty-six now.

I would say I don't look like my mom probably a mix of both, my mom has pale skin but I guess so did my dad so I'm on the verge of looking like a ghost, I did get Jamie's jet-black hair but I got my mom's blue eyes only much brighter, she has a dull sky blue when mine are electric blue. I know I'm beautiful and I take full advantage of that, I'm a party girl. I live for music just like my dad but my personality gets me in a lot of trouble.

Ash has dark brown hair that I always thought and still do looks like the colour of chocolate; his eyes are the same colour of his hair and always seem to shine with mischief, he has russet skin and is extremely tall compared to everyone else in Seattle. I was used to going to parties with him and girls flocking him like sheep.

Asia was the opposite of Ash and I, she only ever been to one high school party and that was when I got busted for going to one but luckily for Ash he was at soccer camp so only I had to spend every moment of my spare time at the library listening to her talk on and on about how old some of the books were. She was the only one of us that inherited our mom's bright red hair and emerald eyes from her dad. She had pale skin but not as pale as mine.

"Well we better be going now," Ash said closing the truck of the car while my mom burst into a fresh batch of tears.

As I knew I had forgotten to say something, Ash's dad called asking to meet him and Ash being Ash decides to get a job and house with the help of mom and move there. I'm just going because 'I'm getting to wild' as John had said plus Ash and I are extremely close and do nearly everything together.

"I'm going to miss my babies!" my mom wailed throwing herself at me nearly throwing me off balance.

After saying a polite goodbye to John and Asia, I gave my mom one last hug before sliding over the bonnet of Ash's mustang like they did in 'Starsky and Hutch' I did that every time and it never gets old. I looked back over at everyone to see Ash was smirking, my mom was crying while Asia and John just shook their heads.

"God live a little," I told them smirking before sliding into the car throw the window because the doors didn't work and Ash was too lazy to fix it.

After we were finally allowed to leave I plugged in my ipod and turned the volume up. Ash smirked before pulling away from our old home and driving out of our street passing old lady Agatha who was still selling cookies on the corner, wow I'm really going to miss her when I sneak home and buy one at two in the morning god knows why she's still up but damn she can make awesome cookies.

:::::::::

"You actually listen to this shit?" Ash exclaimed laughing trying to change the channel.

"It isn't shit, Kate Nash is awesome now go listen to that James Morrison crap you listen to." I defended myself and Kate Nash slapping his hand away and reaching for the bag of gummy bears as we drove into La push which from what can I see is green.

Honestly everywhere I've looked has at least had something to do with the colour green, even the cars are green which is really scary when they pull out of the forest but you didn't see them until they jump up in front of you.

"I never liked that depressing shit I just listen to it to make Jenny happy which honestly was the biggest waste of time since Candy." He claimed shuddering thinking of our beloved Candy his ex who was a complete psycho.

"Oh come on Candy was…nice enough, she always took the time to bake you cookies." I reminded him with a smirk watching as he shuddered right again.

"Cookies made of cow crap and blueberries." He hissed stopping the car and running to the bush, I saw him being sick and couldn't help but laugh he had actually tried one before throwing up on her face.

After Ash managed to bring himself back to the car we started towards our new home.

:::::::::::

We pulled up outside a small house, it was cute and simple all in all it was perfect. It was painted a nice happy yellow with a white door and shutters. The garden out front was simple with roses below the front windows. After we unloaded all the suitcases I left Ash in the hall surrounded and ran up the stairs to claim the first bedroom.

"Ame that's not fair!" Ash shouted before I heard him falling over all the suitcases trying to run up the stairs.

I ran to the first door on my right and walked into a fantastic bedroom, it was already decorated but boringly. The walls were white and the carpet was cream, there was a door for the closet hopefully walk-in, there was a white vanity that my mom had probably asked to be placed in here and a full length mirror on the wall. There was a four-posted double bed with cream satin sheets.

I would decorate it later once I get a job. I looked out of the door to see Ash running to the door opposite of mine; I followed him of course because I couldn't let him have the better room. It was the same as mine but less girly obviously Ash was going to paint it blue or something.

I ran back downstairs and started to heave my suitcases upstairs. Once I had them sorted I began to unpack, Ash was downstairs watching the football on TV because as he said 'I've always wanted to live out of a suitcase and this is my chance' so I've given up. I heard the phone ringing from downstairs and went to see who it was. Ash has always been lazy.

I was at the bottom of the stairs and couldn't help but laugh. Ash was standing there with the phone in his hand looking like he was trying to decide what window to through it through.

"Ash, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked shaking my head slightly taking the phone from his hand.

"Hello?" I asked while Ash mouthed 'it's my dad.'

"Hello, is Ash King there?" an old husky voice said, wow this is Ash's dad, I'm talking to Ash's dad!

"He isn't here right now but can I take a message?" I asked in my polite phone call voice that kind of made me sound like a robot.

"Tell him to meet me at first beach in an hour if he's back by then, please."

"Sure, bye." I said before quickly hanging up, I handed Ash the phone back before telling him. "You've to meet him at first beach in half an hour." I said softly because even though I was a wild bitch I knew this was going to be hard for him, I could see it in his eyes. "Do you want me too come with you?" I sighed, I knew he would do it for me.

"Would you?" he asked hopefully while I nodded. "Thank you so much," he smiled giving me a giant bear hug.

"Ash…can't…breath!"

"Oh right sorry about that, go upstairs and get ready I'll wait here." He laughed running a hand through his hair.

I smiled slightly at him before running back up the stairs. I ran into my room and quickly pulled on a plain black tank top, black and white mini skirt with different patterns and a pair of black converse. I added jelly bracelets and applied eyeliner before quickly curling my hair into lose curls. I quickly grabbed my vintage leather jacket before rushing out of my bedroom door. I ran down the stairs to see Ash was standing at the door already.

"Seriously?" he asked looking me up and down, that was one of the things that pissed me off about Ash he had to do everything calmly and causal. I liked to make a scene because honestly what's the fun in being like everyone else.

"Oh crap I forgot one thing," I remembered quickly running back up stairs. I placed my black beanie on my head finishing my look.

I ran back downstairs smirking up at Ash before dancing pass him and out of the door. He unlocked the car doors and I hoped in turning on my ipod while he started the car. I watched Ash while we drove to the beach, La push was green I get it I think keeping an eye on my brother so he doesn't hyperventilate is more important.

When we arrived at the beach, Ash sat there for five minutes before I had to force him out of the car. I know he needs time but honestly it's better to face it now than waiting to face it, now or never. I stood in front of the car with Ash as he looked at the group of people on the beach; I grabbed his hand lacing our fingers together to give him support.

"Do you know what one he is?" I asked softly looking up at him.

"He's in a wheelchair if that helps," he shrugged smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

I looked back at the group to see they were all watching us; I scanned the crowd and found a guy in a wheelchair sitting closest to us. I sighed before gently but forcefully pulling him along with me to face his dad.

"Well let's get this show on the road…."

:::::::::

**P.P.O.V (Paul's point of view)**

We were all sitting in a circle as Billy and Jacob arrived saying they had news, honestly I couldn't give a crap what the news was. Jacob was an annoying brat and Billy wasn't much better even though he was kind but god he was old and always talked about the good old days, I'm sorry but come on I don't give a crap about what you did when you were seventeen actually I'd rather not know….at all.

I sighed watching as Jacob stood emotionless and Billy looked guilty…hmmm maybe this will be good after all. It better be good because I was finally off patrol in what felt like weeks and I needed my sleep I was a growing man after all.

Billy cleared his throat before finally speaking. "Um…I have some news now hear me out, I don't want any interruptions. I cheated on Jacob's mother a year before he was born by accident and…I have a son." Holy crap I wasn't expecting that but wow this is golden. "He's eighteen and from Seattle, his name is Ash and he will be here in five minutes." Wow this was worth missing sleep for.

"Will this mean he might be a werewolf?" Sam asked, yeah expect him to be all serious and crap at a time as golden as this thanks Sam, just thank you for ruining my moment of thinking of ways to torture poor little Jacob Black.

"Possibly, he's moving down here." Billy admitted while Jacob was shaking.

"Do you know what one he is?" everyone turned there heads to the sound of a voice that sounded magical and sweet. Holy crap did I just say magical! I honestly need to stop having so many pixie sticks…

""He's in a wheelchair if that helps," a manly husky voice said, looking into the darkness I could only see two figures holding hands. One was as tall as us while the other was up to his shoulder.

"Well let's get this show on the road…." The magical voice sighed before pulling the boy behind her.

As they got closer to the fire I could see them both clearly. I felt all the air be knocked out of me, I could barely breath. The whole world seem to freeze, it wasn't gravity holding me down anymore it was her and the worse part was I didn't even know her name and I already loved her.

She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I'm not being smug or anything but I've seen a lot. She had pale white flawless skin, she had long jet-black hair that shined in the night it was curled loosely framing her face, her lips were full and bright red but what was the most fascinating thing about her was her eyes. They were bright electric blue the same colour as my car; they were framed with thick black lashes that made them more pronounced. All in all she was stunningly beautiful.

As I studied her face I realised something, I would do anything for her. Anything to make her happy, laugh and I would never make her cry. If she needed me I would always be there for her, if she wanted a muffin at three o'clock in the morning I would get it for her without even a second thought. Oh crap I just imprinted, crap I thought I was going to be the last I'm the fourth well screw everyone who doubted my imprinting time.

"Ash," Billy smiled opening his arms in a hug it was then that I remembered he was holding _my _girls hand; a growl erupted from my chest quiet enough so only the others in the pack could hear.

"Hey…um I hope you don't mind this is Amethyst." Ash introduced her while she smiled giving a little wave, her name suited her. The contrast between her skin, eyes and hair was unusual just like her name.

"So…how long have you been a couple?" Embry asked smirking my way, I'm going to kill him when he least expects it I'm going to hurt him. Watch your back Embry Call and watch it good.

While I was planning on how I was going to kill Embry the most beautiful laugh cut through my thoughts like a knife. I looked over to my Amethyst to see her laughing while Ash groaned, everyone including me looking on in confusion.

"We're not a couple," Ash said kind of like a kid getting all their candy taking off of them but I was too focused on the words that escaped his mouth.

They're not a couple! That means I have an even better chance with Amethyst, but we are soul mates after all. I sound like a freaking girl, god Jared needs to keep Kim away from me 'cause next thing you know I'll be singing Pink while wearing a tutu.

"You're not?" Embry asked confused speaking on behalf of everyone but I couldn't care less of what they are all I care about is that they're not a couple, YAY! Really, really need to stop spending so much time around Kim.

"Nope, I'm his sister." She smiled she couldn't be his sister they look nothing alike. "Half sister, we have the same mom." She clarified while skipping past Ash and sitting down on the log with him following, while they showed up Jacob had moved to sit beside me and it was obvious he was shaking.

"How old are you both?" Jacob growled but I could sense the question was directed at Ash but I could sense that she cared a lot about him and the harsh tone Jacob used probably upset her and I couldn't help but growl back.

"I'm eighteen and Amethyst is sixteen." Ash answered, she's two years younger well that's not that weird.

"You cheated on mom!" Jacob roared, oh yeah he was seventeen. Wow, never knew old Billy had it in him.

"You cheated on your wife." Ash shouted standing up; I could see him shaking well crap I need to get him away from Amethyst.

"Ash, go walk it off," my girl said softly pushing him in the direction of the forest.

Everyone else watched him walk off before looking back at my girl while I was already watching her.

"Will he be alright?" Sam asked obvious to his shaking.

"Yeah he'll be fine, he kind of has an anger management problem." She admitted running a hand through her luscious locks.

"Why don't we introduce you to everyone!" Emily suggested brightly not waiting for an answer. "Sam my husband, Seth, Collin, Brandy, Embry, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Leah, Jacob and Paul," She pointed to each of us, when our eyes connected I felt a spark and by the way her eyes brightened in surprise I'm sure she did too.

"Hey," she smiled softly playing with the edge of her mini skirt, my girl had taste.

"So…Amethyst do you have any other brother or sisters?" Emily asked politely.

"Yeah I have an older sister called Asia." She smirked obvious to how odd her mom's choice in names were.

"Oh that's a nice name, do you have the same dad?" Emily asked again to me it seemed she was being too nosy but I didn't like Amethyst minded.

"Nope, only Ash knows his dad. Mine travels around the world so I haven't ever met him and Asia's is living in London at the moment."

"Oh so why did you move with Ash to La push?" Billy asked this time, god give her a break.

"Oh…um…I'm….my….my mom's soon-to-be husband thinks I'm a bit too much of a…wild child." She admitted awkwardly.

You got the impression she was a bit of a party animal from the way she walks and looks but I'm not saying it's a bad thing, not at all actually.

"Oh…well that's…nice, do you want a hotdog?" Emily said awkwardly.

"No thank you I'm a vegetarian," she smiled slightly when even I gasped.

"How can you be a vegetarian?" Seth asked in awe, I really need to start saying something or else she'll know more about Seth than me and that is not acceptable.

"Maybe she doesn't want to," I said like it was plainly obvious earning a smile of thanks from my angel.

"I don't but mainly I hate the taste," she answered simply.

Ash came back just then and didn't say anything but sat beside Amethyst. After eating everyone separated into groups to talk to anyone, Ash talked with Billy and Jacob so Amethyst was free and sitting all alone, now's my chance.

**A.P.O.V (Amethyst's point of view)**

As I sat alone, I kept looking at Paul sideways. He was anything like all the other guys I've ever met; he looked intimidating but sweet at the same time. He has russet skin with well developed abs that you could see through his thin t-shirt, his dark brown hair was messy but it looked hot and worked for him but it was his eyes that made me look at him. They were dark brown nearly black and filled with so many emotions that surprised me how many he could hold all at once.

Ash moved over to Billy and Jacob, I didn't really want to be part of that conversation actually I'd rather be a loner. I saw Paul stand out of the corner of my eye, and start walking towards me. my heart started to beat even faster which has never ever happened to me before, god I don't even know him and I'm already acting strange…well stranger than normal.

"Hey, I'm Paul." He smiled taking a seat beside me making my stupid freaking heart start to beat even faster.

"Amethyst," I smiled softly. This is the first time I've ever been nervous around a guy, god Amethyst get a grip!

"So…are you staying in La push or what?"

"Yeah…I'll be staying until I start college."

"Cool, I'm nearly finished."

"What are you going to after?" I asked, I wasn't trying to be nosy but I was actually interested.

"I want to be a mechanic, maybe start my own shop, you?"

"I want to be a music teacher," I smiled thinking of all my favourite bands.

"Who are you're favourite artists?"

"Linkin Park, Kate Nash, Paramore, Foo Fighters, Metro Station…excreta." I smiled.

"Yeah they're good even though I've never heard of them." He laughed along with me.

We continued to talk, I found out a lot about Paul. I really liked him, I never really opened up to guys before nobody except Paul and I was glad. It seemed we were opposites but it worked for us. Paul had a temper and didn't like people making fun of him; I on the other hand stayed calm and used words rather than my fist to intimate people. I actually like to smile and be around people when Paul is….well he's Paul.

I looked over at Ash to see him walking towards me looking emotionally tired and frustrated. He looked over at Paul and then back to me before walking faster to be were I stood.

"We're leaving," Ash sighed grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him.

"Bye everyone," I called before turning back to face the car.

The ride to the house was quiet, occasionally Ash would grip the steering wheel tighter and when I tried to turn on my ipod he would turn it back off. When we parked in the drive, after I jumped out Ash locked the door and stormed into the house. I followed behind quietly; he doesn't really deal well with change. I ran upstairs to my bedroom quickly changing into my pyjamas and brushing my teeth and hair.

I tiptoed across to Ash's bedroom and knocked softly on the door, he opened the door still in the same clothes as earlier.

"So…what did you talk about?" I asked biting on my lip nervously.

"It's complicated…."

**:::::::**

**Okay that is the first chapter so review if you want me to continue!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads my stories, and I don't own Twilight sadly.**

**Anyway please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it, sorry this chapter took so long, now along with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**::::::::**

"_It's complicated…." _

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later 'night." I smiled slowly baking away from the door.

"Yeah 'night I'll drive you to school tomorrow." he said quickly before closing the door.

I stood in the hall frozen in place; Ash has never acted like that before. Every time he had a problem he'd lock his door and only open it up for me. When our dog died when I was five and Ash was seven Asia said we could always get a new one when Ash and I cried all night in each others room. When he first phoned Billy I sat up with him and let him talk it all out. I've always been there for Ash and he's always been there for me, what changed?

He probably needs time, I can give him time. When he needs me he'll come to me, I'll only push him away if I badger him into telling me. I slowly backed away from his door and turned in the direction to the stairs. I quickly but quietly walked down the stairs in the dark, my mouth felt dry with the realisation that maybe Ash didn't need me as much as I needed him. Ash was my own personal happy pill and if he pulled away inch by inch I'd lose my pick me up. Ash has always been distant to everyone else but I was the only person that he let in, not even his friends that he spent most of his time around, it was me. Even if his problem was something I wouldn't understand he still told me because I would always listen and keep it a secret.

I moved my way to the cupboard pulling out a glass before moving over to the sink. I wiped away the mist on the window with the dish towel that was lying on the counter before placing it back and looking out of the window. I checked the dark mysterious forest; it had always been a habit of mine since I was seven to look out the window before I went to bed. I scanned the green trees that looked black; I could barely see the moon. Standing right in the middle of the trees was a silvery-gray blob; I looked closely to see it wasn't a blob because it had a face and eyes. The eyes looked almost human and confusingly familiar. It was a tall as a horse but it wasn't a horse it was more like…a wolf.

"What the hell," I whispered removing more of the mist and looking more closely.

_God Amethyst! Get a grip, honestly first with Paul and now you think you've seen a freaking wolf! Take a sip of water and blink before looking again, Do it!_

I took a deep breath before taking a sip of water from the glass before reluctantly looking out the window again. The wolf was still there but closer, it howled a low husky sound making me jump out of shock in the process dropping the glass. It smashed onto the floor cracking into a million pieces, making a puddle of water with chips of glass.

"Amethyst!" Ash called running down the stairs to where I was, he probably heard the smash and came to find out what it was. "What happened?" Ash said freezing at the door of the kitchen.

"T-there's a w-wolf, outside," I stuttered not realising I had tears in my eyes until now.

I watched as Ash unlocked the back door before peeping out, my heart was beating so hard I thought it was going to burst through my chest. Ash locked the door behind himself before moving slowly over to me.

"Ame there isn't a wolf outside," he whispered taking my hand but I knew there was I saw it.

"There was I s-saw it," I mumbled dodging around the puddle.

"I'll clean this up but you need to get to bed," Ash said softly picking me up bridle style.

Ash carried me up the stairs and into my room laying me gently under the covers. I was out of it, I was shaking and I couldn't think straight. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out but my dreams were intruded by the silver wolf.

::::::::

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping, I really hate that noise. It's so annoying and honestly why would you want to wake up to that in the morning? I shook my head to clear my thoughts before climbing out of bed.

I quickly grabbed the things I would need and walked to the bathroom that was at the other end of the hall. I placed them on the counter and turned on the water, I brushed my hair before checking to see if the water was hot enough, when it was I jumped in letting it wash away all my negative energy from my dreams last night. I used my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I walked back to my room locking the door behind myself before walking to my closet. I wanted too shock everyone, I pulled on a pair of royal blue skinny jeans, a flo yellow tutu on top of my jeans, a grey top with the powers rangers printed on it, a pink love heart necklace and a pair of pale pink converse. I curled my hair and added a cute bird hair clip to the side; I applied some blue eyeliner for the make up and I was ready. I looked myself once over in the mirror happy with the outcome before dancing out of my room and to Ash's door.

I knocked softly on the door, before peeping inside. I couldn't help but laugh softly, we had only arrived yesterday and already his room was a bomb sight, the exact replica of his room back in Seattle. His clothes were scattered everywhere, I walked to his bed dodging them in the process.

"Ash," I whispered pocking him in the side, he mumbled a little before turning around to face me. "Ash," I said louder pocking him harder.

"What," he mumbled pulling the covers over his face.

"Ash, you need to wake up and take me to school." I reminded him irritated.

"Fine, fine, fine, wait in the car I'll be there in a minute." He mumbled into his pillow shooing me away.

I sighed before leaving his room, just yesterday in the car he was fine but when he talked to Jacob and Billy he suddenly changed. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, just like Ash had said the glass had been cleaned up. I smiled before leaving the kitchen and walking outside to the car, I tried to open the door only to find that it was freaking locked. I groaned before leaning against the door looking at the porch waiting for Ash.

He walked out five minutes later looking like…well like he just woke up. His hair was messier that usual and he looked like he chucked on the first thing he found. I shook my head at him while he yawned and unlocked the door. I climbed in after him pulling my ipod out of the socket and plugging in my earphones before playing my 'wake-up songs' playlist.

"Can you walk home, because I work until five?" He asked before yawning again as we pulled into the side of the road right in front of the school gaining everyone's attention.

"Sure, I'll see you later." I smiled before climbing out of the car shutting the door behind me.

I watched as Ash drove away before taking a deep breath and turning towards L.P.H.S (a.k.a. La push high school it just sounds better less boring.) It was anything like my last school, it was small and like a colony of orange buildings with numbers on them. I looked around everyone's faces and couldn't help but smirk I guess it wasn't every day someone new moved in to town, even better someone like me.

"Amethyst!" I instantly heard Paul calling my name; I looked around and found him standing at a tree with the rest of the guys.

I quickly walked over to them holding my head high and basically ignoring the stares. "Hey," I smiled looking into Paul's eyes. His eyes seemed even more familiar now, like the….no, Paul can't be a wolf! Wow Ame you've really lost it.

"I need to go get my schedule I'll see you later," I said quickly not waiting for an answer before I turned and walked towards the office.

The whole thing last night has just completely petrified me and seeing Paul only made my fears from last night hit me full force. His eyes were familiar but he can't be a wolf, they things just don't happen. It goes against nature, and more importantly everything I've ever known. La push was supposed to be my escape from everything, my old life. No more parties, none of the things that I did that were wrong. La push was supposed to be a small town where nothing happens, not a town where freaking wolfs run around in the forest at night.

I walked into the office where a woman with fire red hair sat behind a mahogany desk. The room was warmer outside but I never really notice the change in the temperature. I walked over to her confidently, but in my head I was still thinking of Paul and the wolf and how similar they seemed, when I bet they don't have any connection together at all.

**::::::::::**

**P.P.O.V. (Paul's point of view)**

I'm so stupid, she probably hates me now. I watched her practically run to the office in all her unusual glory, I groaned before turning around a hitting my head off the tree. I'm such a freaking idiot; I should have run when I saw her look out the window. I've ruined everything, she hates me, and I know it. Or maybe she's worked it out….crap, double crap. She hates me and she might know, well done dumb ass. You've officially ruined everything.

"Paul stop hitting your head against the tree! Everyone's looking at you!" Jacob hissed turning me around to face him. "What the hell's wrong with you!" he hissed pushing me away from the tree.

"I'm stupid and Amethyst probably hates me," I mumbled hitting my face in my hands.

"She can't hate you, you're her soul mate." Kim comforted me, poorly I might add, from Jared's lap as everyone huddled around our picnic bench.

"Thanks Kim," I mumbled sarcastically earning a growl from Jared.

"I don't see what the big deal is, she saw you in your wolf form so what?" Seth shrugged grabbing a handful of gummy bears from the bag Collin was holding.

"Yeah, what is the big deal?" Brandy asked while Collin nodded in agreement putting the bag of precious gummy bears back in his bag.

"You didn't see her face, she looked petrified but it wasn't like any normal thing it was of me. Then she dropped a glass and Ash came down and he saw me. It just kept getting worse and worse." I sighed getting up just in time to watch my angel walk into the school building.

**::::::::::**

**A.P.O.V. (Amethyst's point of view)**

"Hi, I'm Amethyst King. I just moved here," I said to the red headed woman who from the plaque on her desk was called Mrs. Reed.

"Oh yes, here is your schedule, a map of the school and get your teacher to sign this slip of paper before bringing it back at the end of the day." She said sweetly too sweetly that it sounded fake.

"Thanks," I smiled taking the pile from her outstretched hand.

"Oh and this is you're locker key and the combination number," she added smiling a fake cheesy smile like the airhostesses.

I smiled at her before picking up everything and walking out of the office. I could feel a lot of eyes staring at me, I didn't have to look up to know it was Paul and everyone else. I took a deep breath before rushing into the school building.

:::::::

This dam school is supposed to be small; I'm ten minutes late because I can't find my freaking locker. Who would have thought it would be so hard to find 304, in a school that only has 330 lockers all together.

"Need help?" I looked up to see Paul smiling slightly leaning casually against the lockers, even though I still haven't forgotten about the wolf but my heart still started to beat faster.

"Yeah I can't seem to find my locker," I admitted sheepishly looking down at my shoes.

"What number is it?" he asked, as I looked up I saw his eyes dancing with amusement.

"304," I mumbled looking through my schedule, I was supposed to be in algebra and I'm not complaining.

"You're really bad at this, aren't you?" he laughed pointing to the locker he was standing beside.

"I am," I laughed nervously taking my key and moving towards my locker.

"So what are you missing," Paul asked casually leaning against the lockers while I placed the map inside and my ipod. Now that I think about it why did I even need to come here. God I'm so stupid, I really need to start having breakfast.

"Algebra building 3, I've got to go see you at lunch." I said quickly running in the direction on my class room.

::::::

I burst into building 3 and plastered my best smile on my face, this was a emergency. I walked to the teacher who was standing in the middle of the room, looking really angry with me, oops.

"I'm Amethyst King and I'm new. I'm really sorry but I'm terrible with directions," I admitted sheepishly with a shrug.

"Oh well since your new I'll let you off but next time I won't. now find a seat and be quite." He instructed turning away to the board.

"Sir, you need to sign this slip," I said waving the slip in the air.

He held out his hand and I placed the slip in his hand. Once he signed the piece of paper he told me to find me own seat. I looked over at the class for the first time since I got here. There were a lot of people with brown hair but some fake blondes. At the back I saw a girl with honey coloured hair hiding away from everyone else. I smiled before dancing my way over to her.

"Hey I'm Amethyst, do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked in a whisper smiling.

"If you want too," she said quietly blushing.

:::::::

The girl I sat beside, who I found out was called Caitlin, was really sweet and nice. We were opposites but we were friends. We had the same classes up until lunch; she didn't sit next to anyone in any class so I sat next to her. She told me that she got bullied because of her weight and that was why nobody sat next to her. I realised that this school was kind of shallow.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" she asked quietly her green eyes shinning with nervousness.

"I'd love to, just let me get my lunch and then we can sit outside okay?" I smiled before walking with her trailing behind, I had picked my ipod up after algebra because I noticed I knew all the work and the teachers either didn't notice or didn't care. I placed the ear phones in my ear and pressed play while walking to the line with Caitlin trailing behind. Frankmusik burst through the earphones making it really hard not to dance; I picked up a fruit salad and a bottle of water before paying.

I scanned the crowd while Caitlin got her lunch; I spotted Paul who was waving enthusiastically. I couldn't help but laugh at him, he was just too cute. Once I knew Caitlin was behind me I started over to Paul's table.

"Hey, can we sit with you?" I asked everyone at the table.

"Sure," they said in union as Paul pulled out a seat for me beside him, I took my seat and pointed to the one beside me for Caitlin.

"How's your first day been?" Kim asked while Paul smirked.

"It wasn't funny I didn't even need to find it," I complained glaring at Paul before turning my head and smiling at Kim. "It's been…good," I shrugged while Paul finally couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

Everyone was looking at us strangely and since Paul was still laughing I had to explain why he was laughing, so not only was Paul laughing everyone else just thought 'Hey let's all laugh at Amethyst' yeah thanks a lot.

We talked about random things, mostly making fun of someone or something. I noticed that Caitlin wasn't really joining in, which bothered me because she should. I'm not being mean but she really needs friends from what I know.

"So Caitlin, have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?" I asked randomly.

"Not really, you?" she mumbled quietly.

"Yeah, I'm definitely getting one." I smiled.

After that she joined in more but not much. By the end of lunch I could call Paul my best friend but it was kind of more than that, and plus everyone else was my friend except Kim seemed to be distant and always question my choice of clothes out of nowhere.

I realised that I had English with Paul straight after lunch and Art with nobody which I was glad. Art is my favourite subject and I love to shut of the rest of the world to focus on what I'm doing and nothing else. at the end of the day I was exhausted, after handing my slip in and telling that annoying red headed receptionist how my day was I walked home and luckily for me it wasn't raining.

**::::::::**

**(Third person, at Sam's house)**

"Why were you outside my house?" Ash shouted storming into Sam's house, where Paul and everyone was sitting in the kitchen fighting over food.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as they watched Ash shake glaring at everyone in the room. he didn't know who it was but they scared the living daylights out of Ame and that wasn't cool. He was fine with the whole werewolf thing but why the hell were they outside his house watching his little sister, that's all he wanted to know.

"Look Ash Paul's sorry but we told you about imprinting and Amethyst is Paul's imprint," Sam tried to calm Ash but it wasn't helping it was making him shake more brutally.

"She's sixteen, she doesn't need a freaking soul mate!" he shouted glaring at Paul who was now standing shaking as brutally as him.

"You don't now anything about what she wants let her decide!" Paul shouted back losing his temper; Ash doesn't know anything about his angel's feelings.

Sam pushed Ash outside while Jacob handled Paul, with everyone else following.

"I don't know anything! You're freaking kidding me; I've known her for sixteen years and been her best friend since I was six! You can't say I know nothing when you've only known her two freaking days!" Ash shouted shaking so brutally that he was a blur.

Suddenly the shaking creased and a chocolate covered wolf was standing looking like he was about to tackle Paul to the ground but when he looked around decided he didn't want anything to do with any of them and ran full speed for the forest never looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing and reading I really appreciate it. **

**It's hard to say how to pronounce Amethyst so here's the link to how to say it, :) **

**/word/amethyst/**

**Chapter 3!**

**::::::::**

I paced nervously around the living room, Ash wasn't home and he's an hour late. I shouldn't be worried because he's old enough to do what he wants but he's never late for anything. Every party, every job interview and even his curfew, he was never late to any of them but he picks today to be late. God, I really need to stop worrying about him so much.

I sighed before walking to the kitchen; I made myself some pasta with tomato sauce before grabbing a fork and eating it at the kitchen table. It was weird without Ash here or anyone else, back in Seattle we always had to sit down for dinner and even though I was always late and John scared the crap out of me, I still missed it.

Once I finished I cleaned the bowl and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I grabbed my iphone off of my desk before flopping back onto my bed, I searched my contacts looking for the only person I truly missed, Scarlett Jones my very best friend. It might seem weird that I missed Scarlett more than my mom but my mom and I have never been on the same page. Now Scarlett and I are, we've been best friends since we were seven and my only best friend except Ash but I now had Paul but it was different than being best friends with Scarlett or Ash it was more….meaningful. I quickly cleared my head of Paul and Ash and pressed call on Scarlett's number.

_Ring, ring…_

Come on Scar pick up the phone, I really wished she would have stop playing that annoying game. She would let the phone ring and ring and ring before finally picking it up making it seem like she was busy when she was probably relaxing in bed.

_Ring, ring…._

"_Amethyst!" _Scarlett's ruff soothing voice exclaimed on the other end.

"Hey Scar," I grinned playing with the edge of my t-shirt, speaking with Scar seemed to make missing her much worse.

"_So…how've you been?"_

"Good, good. Still smoking?"

"_Yes I'm addicted and believe me I've tried."_

"You know you're not even legal yet."

"_Yes bit you see I'm quitting when I'm eighteen because then I'll be legal and that would ruin the fun of breaking the law." _

"You know that's stupid, just give up now and save your lungs earlier."

"_Whatever I'm smarter but you have more common sense, now how's L.P.H.S?"_

"Not really but anyway it's good, I have some friends and my new best friend called Paul."

"_New best friend, Amethyst Rose King I'm appalled! Have you for forgotten about me already?"_

"Scarlett dear, I could never forget you and Paul's a different best friend, it's deeper, more meaningful."

"_Hmm…what's he like?"_

"He's sweet, funny, smart and has a bit of a temper but its cool."

"_Is he hot?"_

"Is that all your care about? 'Cause you know there more-"

"_Yeah, yeah I get it; it's about his personality as well but come on is he?"_

"Exceptionally, he's utterly gorgeous."

"_Well…it seems to me that he's more than a best friend."_

"What? No, I mean Paul is…ok I'm attached to him but….no; he's my best friend, Scar."

"_Come on Ame, we both know you're no stranger to the opposite sex, surely you know this Paul is more than your 'best friend.'"_

"God you make me sound like I'm…..easy, and anyway your not one to judge because you've had way more than me."

"_Yes but that's beside the point, do you think about him a lot?"_

"Well…I guess so, yeah."

"_You're attracted to him."_

"Yes…"

"_You like his personality?"_

"Obviously,"

"_You even like his flaws?"_

"His flaws are cute."

"_And how long have you known this guy?"_

"Two days…"

"_Wow Ame…"_

"Ok that's beside the point, if he's not my best friend and it's not friendship I feel, what the hell is it?"

"_Your losing your magic by the way, it's obviously love!" _

"What? I don't love Paul! It's too soon; I've only like known him two days!"

"_Maybe not but by the sound of it you're falling fast."_

"You know what, I'm sick of this conversation let's change it. How's your dad?"

"_As big a douche as he was two days ago. Anyway I don't want to talk about my dad, how's Ash?"_

"Distant, missing, odd…"

"_Wait….missing?"_

"Well not really but he's….three hours late."

"_Wow…that's so unlike Ash!"_

"Yeah…well I know, look I'm going to go I'm tired."

"_Okay I'll talk to you later, oh! There's this concert in Seattle next week please say you'll come with me?"_

"I'll ask Ash first and then I'll call you and say, I'll see you later Scar."

"_Bye, love you!"_

"Love you too!" I smiled before ending the call.

Maybe Scarlett was right, I knew that Paul was more than a best friend but I honestly can't see him liking me. I did catch him looking at me strangely last night and today at lunch but he's older and I want to live my life before having a serious relationship. It's too soon to love him anyway it's only been two days for goodness sake!

I sighed before placing my iphone on my bedside table, if I phoned my mom she'd want to speak to Ash and he's not here so she couldn't. I got up and walked over to my wardrobe, it was only eight but I was already exhausted. I pulled on a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top before climbing back into bed hoping that I would sort out my feelings for Paul soon and that Ash would come home safely when ever that would be.

::::::::::

When I woke up in the morning the first thing I did was ran full speed out of my bed and straight into Ash's room, I burst into the room to find it empty. The room looked exactly the same except his window was open and the curtains were blowing in the wind.

I ran back outside his room after closing his window, I searched the whole house finding him nowhere. I stormed up to my bedroom and back into my wardrobe. I pulled on a white t-shirt, black hoddie with pink rib design, a pair of black skinny jeans with a pink studded belt, a pair of black converse and hello kitty black skull tote bag. I straightened my hair and placed a pink bow before adding pink eyeliner and heading off to school.

::::::

I'm so close to killing someone, Ash still hasn't come home and it's been a whole freaking five days its Friday and I started school on Monday so where the hell is he? I've developed quite a crush on Paul which makes me think back to my conversation with Scar but….love's such a strong word, too strong. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and quickly pulled on a pair of red skinny jeans, a panda print top, navy knit beret and a pair of navy grey bow tie flats. I curled my hair and applied red eyeliner before grabbing my blue plaid jacket.

I left the house always watching my back, the slightest movement in the forest trigs off my imagination. I don't know what to do I thought about going to the police but Scarlett and Paul didn't think that was the best idea. I'm so worried and confused it's affecting my sleep and eating habits. I just wished he would have said he wasn't going to be home for a week or whenever, I plan on going to Sam Uley's and Billy's till I get an answer.

Billy should be worried but when I talked to Jacob he seemed to like that nothing was wrong and that everything was just dandy when it's not, Ash is missing, Scarlett thinks I'm falling for Paul and I never thought my life could get so complicated.

As I walked to the school building I made my decision if Ash wasn't home by tomorrow night I'm going to Sam Uley's house.

::::::::

I don't think I can stand another two years at this freaking tedious school. Honestly have they ever even heard about a party before? I'm seriously starting to doubt it, luckily Scarlett is keeping me sane as well as the lunch times with everyone and Paul. I haven't really been talking to Caitlin, she's kind of drifted away and started hanging out with this random geeky guy but whatever I tried to talk to her but she kind of ignores me so whatever.

I sighed sliding into my seat beside Paul, I was last because stupid freaking Mr. Johnson kept me behind in maths because he said I was showing my 'true potential', what 'true potential' I'm crap at maths that's all. Honestly he even gave me extra freaking homework to 'help me' yeah right, screw him.

"whoa, you look pissed," Embry commented drawing everyone's attention to me.

"I am," I hissed through clenched teeth, I was seriously close to losing it. Today had been the worst day ever, not only is Mr. Johnson being an ass so is my freaking biology teacher. Mrs. Williams is the biggest bitch in whole entire school she just had too make fun of me in front of the class and of course I wasn't going to just sit there and let her so I may I spilled the fact that she's is the biggest bitch and seriously needs to do yoga or some shit which didn't really go down well with her, whatever though I called her the biggest bitch and fat, aren't I nice.

"What's the matter with you?" Seth asked fighting over Collin's bag of gummy bears I swear that freaking guy always has them it's kind of freaky.

"I'm having the shittiest week," I complained burying my head in Paul's chest as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Care to explain?" Jared asked playing with Kim's hair while she blushed.

"First, Ash freaking disappears," I didn't fail to notice how everyone tensed when I said that but chose to ignore it. "Then freaking Mr. Johnson said I wasn't showing my 'true potential' in maths and gave me extra homework to help! I mean come on, you've got to be kidding me I'm crap at maths end of story, and on top of that Mrs. Williams decided to humiliate me in front of the class and of course I wasn't going to let her get away with that so I may have said a few things I shouldn't have and she sent me out of the class for the rest of the period and made me late for music." I raged crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw you poor thing I know something that make you feel better?" Paul cooed in my ear.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"You can come to my house on Sunday like a date," he replied enthusiastically.

Hmmm…a date with Paul did seem like fun and maybe it will be easier to discover my true feelings. "Sure," I shrugged trying to sound like I was cool with the whole thing when inside I was squealing like a five year old.

The rest of lunch past by uneventfully, Jacob was acting really weird though and didn't join in on the conversations and Paul told me excitedly what we could do on Sunday and I told him what I thought. I liked to keep my thoughts about things private but with Paul it was so easy to tell him what I really felt. I gave him my number since he didn't have a cell which I thinks really odd but what do you expect he's from La push but I did get his house number.

:::::::::

When I got home I quickly had dinner before running back upstairs. I went for a shower letting the water run carry away all my negative thoughts; I washed my hair carefully with my strawberry scented shampoo before getting out. I tried off before pulling on a pair of stripped lace boy shorts and a black tank top before blow drying my hair. I washed my face to keep myself from getting spots before running back to my bedroom.

I logged onto my laptop and checked my e-mails. There were a few from my random friends that I quickly replied too, a few from random people and a few from my mom, I opened the first one dreading to see what she has too say.

_Amethyst,_

_Honey how are you? Johns been working so hard I never get to see him, Asia's working extremely hard and I'm surprised to say this but I miss Ash's and your energy. I hope you're having fun where you are and I'm surprised you've called Scarlett but not your own mother? Anyway how is your new high school and tell your brother to reply to me. _

_Love you lots, Mom xxx_

I shook my head reading over the e-mail; I mean honestly what did she expect? John's a workaholic and Asia is…well the only time she actually has fun is when James her boyfriend forces her. I don't understand why she likes John he's so boring I honestly nearly fell asleep talking to him once and it was at a party.

_Mom,_

_I'm fine, I'm not surprised you miss Ash's and mines energy honestly John is a workaholic and Asia is following in his footsteps. There're no parties here so it's pretty dull but I have friends that are helping me forget about how boring school truly is. Scar is my best friend what did you expect and we never have been on the same page but me and Scarlett are. The teachers are all freaking awful and I'll tell Ash._

_Love, Amethyst xxx _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks for all who review and read!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**:::::::**

"When are we going?" I asked Scarlett flipping over onto my stomach.

"_Saturday, it's going to be awesome!" _she exclaimed.

"Who are we actually going to see?" I laughed she's been going on about going to this concert since I talked to her about Paul but she hasn't actually told me who we're seeing or anything else really.

"_Paramore!" _she squealed laughing.

"What!" I shouted, Paramore were my favourite band and if she's kidding me I swear I will drive to her house and personally kill her. "Are you serious?"

"_Would I lie to you? Wait, don't answer that and of course I'm being serious, honestly Ame you should trust me more."_

"You're right I'm sorry but oh my god we're going to see Paramore!" I squealed jumping up and down on my bed.

"_I'll pay for this one since I got the tickets but the next time you're paying."_

"Deal, what you're doing today?"

"_God my dad wants me to go to this freaking pool party with this blond bimbo."_

"Why would he want you to do that, I thought he hated you?"

"_It's plainly obvious her moms a freaking bombshell, just my dads type. He doesn't even care that she's married! He's a pig and of course he still hates me but I'm a ticket to keep the girl busy."_

"That kind of stuff makes me glad I don't know my dad."

That was kind of a lie, ever since Ash met his I wanted to meet mine more and more. I'm not at all like my mom and want to know if I'm like my dad or my own person. I wish she could have actually had a relationship with them so they stay for more than three months sometimes but whatever it's my mom's love life and if she likes guys like John fare do's.

"_I know you're lying but still this girls a bitch honestly, and her name god her name."_

Scarlett has problems with people's names, if she doesn't like them she won't hide it. That one of the reasons we're friends she seems to love weird names that you don't really ever hear, she's weird but I love her.

"What is her name?"

"_Patricia, I honestly feel sorry for her. Look I love you Ame but I can hear my dad's angry footsteps already, I'll see you Saturday!"_

"Love you too, Scar." I smiled before ending the call, Scarlett's eighteen and I'm seventeen next month YAY!

I lay back on my bed, I missed Ash. It was always fun when he was around and I thought if we moved in together there wouldn't be any silence and it be like living with your best friend because no matter how much I loved Scarlett Ash would always be here because he's my brother and I'd always be there for him.

"Ame!" I'm going crazy I really need to get out of house; I'm hearing my brother's voice.

"Ash!" I called knowing I was being stupid but that didn't stop me curiously walking to the top of the stairs.

I peeked down and squealed, my Ash was standing there looking taller and more muscular but it wasn't that, it was something else. Whatever I'll find out later, I ran down full speed and jumped him practically. It wasn't my fault I'd missed him so much, he should have freaking called or something.

"Hello to you too," he laughed hugging me back.

"Where the hell have you been?" I all but growled at him, not my fault all I needed was a freaking call to know where he was.

"Oh…I was staying at um….Marks?" he shrugged placing me on the ground.

"Crap why didn't I think of that," I mumbled moving towards the kitchen. "Wait…" I said spinning around to face him. "Why didn't you phone me?"

"Um…oh…ah…Mark didn't pay his bills so he didn't have a phone and mine was out of charge." He shrugged moving into the living room away from my prying.

He's lying, that's one of the things I could always tell. I always knew when he was lying but it was harder to find out the truth because Ash is good at editing the truth and adding it to the lies which makes it nearly impossible to call him out on it. I could see straight through him, he wasn't at Marks so that rules out the phone question and he left his phone in the kitchen like he always does.

"You're lying," I said in a know-it-all tone.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway just drop it," he spat harshly.

"God, are you okay?" I asked watching as he started to shake.

"Just peachy," he hissed before running past me and slamming the door behind him.

"Well that was weird," I mumbled to myself just as my phone rang.

I sighed before running back upstairs. What the hell is wrong with him? He never got angry like that with me. I walked over to my bed flopping down and picking up my room from where I left it, I didn't even bother to check caller id. "Hello?"

"_Hey Ame," _I smiled hearing Paul's voice even though it felt like a lifetime since we last talked.

"Hey Paul," I sniffed I hadn't realised I was crying until I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"_Are you okay? Are you crying? I swear whoever made you cry I will-"_

"I'm fine it's just Ash is being an ass."

"_Are you sure you're alright because I can-" _he started to say but was cut off by a girly scream coming from what I guess was his house. "Paul, why aren't you talking to me I deserve an explanation!" the girl screamed while Paul groaned in my ear_. "And that would be my little sister Ally."_

"I didn't know you had a sister!"

"_Yeah, sorry must have slipped my mind."_

"Well you're forgiven, how old is she?"

"_She's fourteen staring high school after the summer."_

"That's cool, do you like her? Because I never liked Asia."

"_Yeah she's cool, but she needs to find out answers about everything."_

"So….why are you calling me? I don't mean to sound rude but…"

"_I missed your sassy voice," _I could practically see him smirking.

"Oh how sweet but really Paul you need to work on your sweet talking skills," I laughed.

"_I know but you like my skills don't you?"_

"Sure Paul your skills are awesome."

"_I know bow down do you leader."_

"You sound like James."

"_Who's James?"_

"Asia's asshole of a boyfriend, honestly he's a complete geek."

"_Oh, I'm just glad he isn't yours."_

"There isn't a chance in hell that I go out with that douche."

"_Glad to hear it, so….next Saturday what are you doing?"_

"Oh I'm going to Port Angeles to see Paramore with Scarlett."

"_Oh cool, I just needed to tell you something but it can wait."_

"Amethyst!" I sighed hearing Ash's call, I really didn't want to see or talk to him just now.

"Look Paul I've got to go I'll see your hot ass tomorrow."

"_You bet you will."_

"Right bye," I laughed before hanging up. "Yeah!" I called walking to the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being an ass but I don't mean to," Ash sighed while I walked down the stairs.

"I know you don't but why did you have to be so mean?" I asked hugging his waist.

"I'm confused and under pressure and we're going to Sam's on Monday for dinner," he rushed out hugging me back.

"Okay, I'm going to Port Angeles on Saturday," I said pulling away from the hug and moving to the living room.

"What are you doing in Port Angeles?"

"Oh, Scarlett got tickets to see Paramore so she invited me and we'll probably get a hotel or something," I shrugged flopping down onto the couch.

"That's cool; do you want to have a movie day?" Ash asked grinning we used to do that every time we were bored and grounded.

"Hell yeah," I smirked running over to the stack of DVD's beside the TV. "Get the popcorn," I instructed Ash looking between two DVD's, I normally pick comedies while Ash goes for horror. I don't mind I actually like horrors but I'd rather laugh my ass off than scare the crap out of myself.

I was feeling in a Christmassy mode, I grabbed my all-time favourite Nightmare before Christmas before flopping back on the couch.

"Ame, get the popcorn I'll get the covers!" Ash shouted, I heard his heavy footsteps running upstairs and sighed.

I walked to the kitchen grabbing the popcorn which he had left in a bowl on the counter. Ash seriously scared me earlier, it wasn't like an 'OMG you're a monster'! it was more 'OMG what the hell happened to you!'. I walked back to the living room placing the bowl on coffee table before placing the DVD in the player.

"What are we watching?" Ash asked coming down with two covers and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he placed them on the floor before flopping down on couch.

I grabbed the DVD remote and flopped next to him. "Nightmare before Christmas," I grinned grabbing a handful of popcorn and pressed play.

We were on our fifth movie which was a howl rung through the room making Ash jump. Where the hell was he going a freaking wolf just howled and he was actually running for the door, something is seriously weird about this shit.

"Where are you going?" I screamed after him standing on the porch as the rain and wind hit me full blast.

"I've got to go I'll be back later," he shouted back running into the forest.

"Are you retarded? A freaking wolf just howled and we're in the middle of a storm and you're running through the freaking forest!" I screamed at him making him stop at the edge of the forest.

"Ame go back inside you're going to catch a cold!" he called before dashing into the forest before I could even answer him back.

"Asshole," I mumbled before walking back into the house slamming the door behind me.

**Meanwhile, the wolves:**

As Ash ran into the forest he immediately phased as fast as he could understanding that there were leaches on the run.

_Darn leaches ruining movie day- _Ash cursed following the sent of the vampires.

_Oh, you still have movie days, that's so sweet- _Embry laughed earning a growl from Ash.

_Whatever movie days are awesome- _Ash said right back running faster to catch up with them.

_Yeah, Embry just an idiot- _Seth thought running up beside Ash as they reached the other's and headed full speed for the red head.

After two hours of chasing the red head they lost her scent and were following a lost trail. Everyone was pissed and obviously wanted to be doing something else than chasing a red headed leech but what do you expect from being a werewolf?

_Everyone run back to my house and we'll work out a plan- _Sam instructed before running in the direction of his home.

An hour later everyone was gathered around Sam's living room, looking tired and pissed, they were waiting for Leah who like always was being a depressed bitch and didn't want to leave the contents of her room.

"Who's Leah?" Ash asked looking around the circle with a confused gaze.

"my sister and the only girl werewolf," Seth announced proudly.

"You forgot to mention bitch," Paul mumbled but of course everyone heard which caused a round of laughter from everyone including Seth.

"I really can't stay longer; Ame is already pissed at me." Ash sighed thinking back to the minutes before he phased.

"Why?" Collin asked as he and Brandy sat trying to figure out a fun game.

"Well let's just say she likes the world 'freaking.'"

"She's adorable," Paul smiled dreamily.

"Just wait till she asks you if you're retarded," Ash huffed just as the house door opened.

"Finally you decided to bless us with your presence," Paul joked while everyone else laughed just as Leah walked into the door.

"Yeah, yeah why the hell am I even here…" she trailed off looking at Ash as he looked around the circle sensing the confusion before his eyes landing on Leah.

**Leah's P.O.V**

I hate everything about the stupid pack, all the guys are assholes who hate me but it's not like I care I hate them all too. The worst thing was I knew how Sam felt about Emily and everything they done together I had to see. I hate the whole concept of imprinting, I know it's never going to happen to me so I don't need to worry but ever since freaking Paul imprinted it just keeps getting worse.

I patrol with Paul because practically he's the only one that can handle how big a bitch I am and I don't mind his pompous attitude but now all his thoughts are centred on this girl. I'll admit she's beautiful but Paul makes her out to be some sort of freaking saint. I ignored Sam and everyone else's howls today because….well I'm a bitch and couldn't be bothered.

I opened the door to Sam and Emily's house walking in. honestly I'm over him, I get it now we weren't meant to be but it just sucks because I honestly thought we were going to get married or some shit like that but I guess deep, deep down I'm happy for him and Emily I just wished I didn't have to see his thoughts.

"Finally you decided to bless us with your presence," Paul joked while everyone else laughed as I walked into the room.

He's just the same as last time, an asshole. "Yeah, yeah why the hell am I even here…" I said looking around the circle till my eyes landed on the hottest guy on the planet.

He had a mop of messy chocolate coloured hair and large childlike eyes to match, his skin was russet but paler than the rest of La push. Even sitting I could see his muscles and boy did he have them, I realized something that would probably change my life. I would do anything for him, move anywhere, and say anything just to make him happy. It wasn't gravity holding me down anymore it was just him and it wasn't bad like I expected it was…nice. I felt free and light, like I was floating. For once I finally felt happy, like I didn't even care about anything Sam and Emily because I had…wait what's his name? Crap I don't even know the guy I loves name, wait love? Yeah I love him; crap he probably won't even want me just like Sam.

"Good luck Ash she's a handful," Paul laughed while everyone rolled there eyes, seriously Paul's a douche, but on the other hand I just imprinted on Ash, Ash and Leah, Leah and Ash. Nice, oh crap I imprinted he probably didn't even imprint on me, I've got to go and fast.

**Ash P.O.V**

She was the most beautiful girl in the world and they upset her. Her shiny long brown hair shaped her heart shaped face and her large caramel eyes shined with discovery. I growled at the guys in the room before running after her. Sam told me about imprinting and how I can't be mad at Paul because he's my sisters 'soul mate' but at that point in time I just wanted to kill him. From the way I feel about Leah I realised that Paul really truly cared and I cared about Leah, I would go as far to say I love her.

I stopped at the porch scanning the area; I found her sitting on an old tree stump. I ran over to her, her scent filling my senses. She smelt like a mixture of lime, strawberry and grass, it was odd but surprisingly converting. It reminded me of when Ame was five and would eat slices of limes and lemons at parties, it was fresh and made me feel warm inside.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt your feelings, did he? If he did I wouldn't mind hurting-" I was cut of by her as she pulled me down beside her.

"I'm fine honestly, I'm just…you know I always hated Sam for imprinting on Emily." She said softly staring off into space but holding my hand tightly in hers.

I'd heard about Sam and Leah's history but I hadn't ever met Leah before but I'm super glad I did. If I imprinted on Leah then I'd probably kill him because of how many times Emily told me she cried, I let go of Leah's hand placing an arm around her shoulder. I don't think I'd ever get tired of her smell or her touch she's warm and smaller than me which is a good thing.

"Yeah I heard about that, I'm sorry he made you cry so much," I muttered softly taking a chance and kissing her head.

"I just couldn't understand why he would do that, you know? I hated them for so long because of it, but today I finally forgave them. I'm over Sam, I have been for a while but I think hating them was easier than admitting that I forgave them. It was harder to know how he felt about her and see it but if he scarred me like that I probably wouldn't have forgiven him but see if you did I'd forgive you in a heart beat. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I kind of love you and I don't really care what Sam and Emily do now." She finished taking a deep breath before tears fell silently from her eyes.

"You know what, I think admitting that is the first step and the next is telling them but if it helps anything I love you too," I said softly wiping away the tears from her eyes.

That was the first step for Leah, we had a long way to go but as long as we do it together I don't think anything can go wrong. I would rather hurt myself than hurt her, and at the end of the day I loved her and she loved me and I could deal with everything else just know she loved me. And she could deal with it all too because,

I loved her and that's all that matters.

**:::::**

**Aw…I think that was such a sweet way to end the chapter. Next time will be more Paul and Amethyst quality time because Paul's got a date planned! I'm really happy with the way the stories progressing and let me know what you think because if I get lots of good reviews it makes me want to write sooner.**

**Anyway until next time, Morgan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone, It's the Date!**

**Let's see what Paul has in store!**

**:::::::**

I marched down the stairs, I didn't really care how under dressed I was or that my hair was a mess. It washed it last night so it's probably curly and wild. Ash knows how much I hate storms and he left me in the middle of one, can you say asshole or what? It took me ages to get to sleep but luckily the storm stopped two hours or something after Ash left.

I stomped right into the kitchen where I heard him humming, how can he hum at a time like this! I'm freaking pissed off and he's humming and making pancakes my favourite, he's trying to suck it up! What an ass, I'm royally going to kill him.

"You asshole," I screamed standing in the kitchen door way glaring at him, if looks could kill Ash would be past nine lives.

"Ame-" he started to say but I wasn't letting him talk.

"Don't you dare Ame me, do you know how freaking stupid you were being! You know I hate storms and on top of that you added worry! I was worried sick not to mention pissed of and scared! What the hells happened to you Ash! First leaving me for a week without telling me, then acting like…like a freaking asshole to me and then acting weird at wolf howls and running into a freaking forest when there's a storm! Now I think you have some explaining to do," I screamed but said the last line softly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not just now Ame, we have a visitor." Ash sighed pointing to the kitchen table.

I raised my eyebrow at him before turning slowly to see a beautiful girl sitting at the table obviously trying to not laugh at the scene before her. She had long shiny brown hair and caramel eyes.

"Well, hello there I'm Amethyst," I grinned skipping over to her.

"Leah," she smiled back while I took a seat opposite her.

"So…Leah how do you know Ash?" I asked leaning on my hand.

"Oh, he was at Sam's last night and so was I, we just kind of clicked." She smiled, I could tell she was being truthful but there was more to it than that.

"Oh really," I smirked leaning forward. I didn't want to give her a hard time because she seems to be good for my brother but I need to know what the hell he's been doing while missing and when he runs off.

"Amethyst don't you have to get ready for your date or something," Ash said quickly not looking at me.

"Hmm…" I nodded getting up from the table and moving to the doorway, "thanks for being truthful Leah but there more to it than that isn't there?" I asked tilting my head to the side looking her in the eye.

I watched her face, for a second she looked alarmed before quickly collecting herself. Well, I'll just have to find out what it is that there hiding from me. she quickly turned her head in Ash's direction shooting him a look of horror before smiling politely at me.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Leah but be warned I'll find out," I smiled deviously before walking back up the stairs to my bedroom.

:::::

I looked myself once over in the mirror, I knew it was only a date and it was Paul most of all but something told me that today was going to change things between us. I didn't know if it would be a good thing or bad but let's just hope it's a good thing.

I was wearing a hot pink Audrey Hepburn printed top, a mini black frilled skirt, ripped black skinny jeans since it was cold outside and a pair of hot pink pumps. I curled my hair before applying eyeliner and mascara.

"Ame, Paul's here." Ash called from downstairs.

Funny I didn't hear the door bell ring or a knock, well whatever time for my date with Paul. I walked down slowly cool and collected. When I got to the living room, Paul was standing awkwardly while Leah and Ash cuddled up on the couch.

"Are you two like a couple or what?" I asked curiously, motioning with a finger between them.

"Yes we are now you two go on enjoy yourselves," Ash said motioning us to practically piss off.

"Fine be like that, we'll go have an awesome time while you…" I said shrugging before grabbing Paul's hand and pulling him out of the room with me.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked skipping to Paul's black shiny bike which I'm glad he brought.

"Nope, not telling it's a day full of surprises," he smirked handing me a helmet while putting on his own.

"I'm glad you have a sense of safety," I mumbled but of course he heard me.

"Ha, ha you're just hilarious," he smiled getting on his bike.

"I know I am but what are you," I shot back climbing on after him.

"Oh stop being a smart ass even if it adorable," he said before revving the engine and speeding off.

We drove for what a little bit before pulling outside the local shop. It was the closet thing to a supermarket La push had and the only one. It just shows you how small La push actually is. I hoped of pulling off the helmet before shaking my head to give my hair the volume it had before.

"The local shop, seriously?" I asked Paul as he grinned mischievously grabbing my hand and pulling me along behind him.

"Shut it," he laughed walking into the store with me in tow.

The cashier was standing at the counter looking bored out of her mind, she looked to be the same age as Paul but I hadn't ever seen her at school. It looked just like any other corner shop, but except Paul was here and he stood out like a sore thumb, towering over all the aisles with food stocked on the shelves. The ring of the bell brought me back from my thoughts.

I didn't fail do notice that the girl at the counter immediately looked at Paul and put on a flirty smile and was about to speak when I stopped her, I wasn't letting her hit on my man. Wait, _my _man? What the hell?

"Very romantic," I smiled rolling my eyes taking Paul's hand and looking around the shop.

Paul just laughed before nodding at the girl and pulling me up the first aisles that had all the candy. I couldn't help but laugh when Paul nearly bought everything and I had to stop him before he actually did, but it might have looked like he was fat or something from the outside but I just thought he looked adorable trying to figure out which to get and which not.

"Just get skittles, gummy bears and something else," I suggested laughing as everyone who came into the shop in the last ten minutes looked at him like he was an idiotic moron or something.

"Fine," he sighed defeated throwing everything else back onto the self.

We continued round the shop mucking around and buying random things, I don't exactly know why Paul needed them but it didn't really matter. If he wanted today to be a day filled of surprises then who was I to disagree.

"Shit, I forgot the freaking milk." Paul cursed running back up the aisle and around the corner to the milk section.

I stood there for five minutes holding the basket waiting for Paul. I was getting really annoyed at him, how long did it take to grab a carton of milk? I huffed bending down to grab the basket before heading over to the milk section. I was just about to turn the corner when I heard the weirdest conversation ever.

"Mrs. Jon please just give me the milk! You don't even need it, you've got like five freaking cartons in there!" I turned the corner finding Paul arguing with a small old lady over the carton they were both holding.

"Yes I do, now just be a gentleman and give me the milk," for such a small lady she was really stubborn, I was biting my lip to keep for laughing.

Paul towered over her holding the milk at his knees which was where the little old lady's arms reached; to be honest the little old lady looked to be about the same height and my five year old cousin. Paul tried to lift it higher up which was even more hilarious since the higher he stood the little old lady came with him. She just wasn't going to give up the freaking carton of milk.

"look lady I really need this or else I'm going to be in serious trouble now be a nice old lady and hand over the milk!" I could see Paul was losing his patience and was starting to shake which was really odd but it looked to be scarring the poor old lady.

I quickly walked over to them and grabbed the milk away from them both. "Look why don't you just give me the milk so neither of you get it?" I suggested while standing holding the milk with a little old lady whose feet weren't touching the ground and Paul the giant who was literally shaking.

After five minutes the little old lady sighed. "Fine, take the milk but next time you won't be so lucky," she warned before pinking up her basket and shuffling away.

I looked back at Paul who was smirking like he just won the biggest battle. "Was that really necessary?" I asked with a laugh letting go if the carton of milk.

"Yes, I really do need this milk or otherwise I would really be dead and plus that old lady was my bitch of a neighbour she's been doing stuff like that since I was twelve." He told me shaking his head before grabbing my hand in his free one and heading back to the checkout.

:::::::

"How are we going to get these to the next destination?" I asked Paul.

We were standing in front of his motor bike. Paul insisted on carrying the bags so I had none where as he had four. He looked at the bike before smiling and opening a compartment in the back. He made the bags as small as they would go before placing them into it working it like a puzzle.

"Very clever," I commented hopping on the bike after him.

"It's really easy if you think about it. all you-" he teased turning his head to face me.

"Shut up and drive," I laughed burying my head in his neck.

:::::::

We pulled up at a small blue house. It looked like another house in La push did but it had something that the others didn't. There was rose beds bellow the windows and a cute bike lying in the grass. At the side was a garage with a car in it, the tools were scattered around lying. The whole house was cute and filled with life but what I didn't get was why we were here.

"Where are we?" I asked turning away from the house to see Paul smiling at me, with a look of….adoration?

"My house," he simply said grabbing my hand.

His house, that means I'm meeting the family. Sorry but that's not my idea of a first date no one but Ash and my friends has ever met my boyfriends. Sure they've heard of them but never actually met them. Gosh, what if I screw up? What if I say something offensive? What if I insult them but not knowing it? What if they just don't like me…?

"Hey are you alright?" Paul dragged me back from my panicked thoughts.

"Yeah, just peachy," I whispered harshly letting him pull me into the house.

The inside was warm and cosy. It opened up into the hall where there were stairs and then at the end was a kitchen. Paul pulled me along after him into the kitchen; he looked like he was on top of the world while I probably looked like I was going to be sick with horror. As we walked in the smell of pasta filled the air, it smelt amazing. At the stove was a middle age women, who when we walked in turned to face us with a giant grin.

"Paul, who is this beautiful young women?" she asked with the same grin her eyes shinning with joy.

"Mom this is Amethyst, Amethyst this is my mom," Paul introduced us smiling proudly.

"It lovely to meet you Amethyst it feels like I already know you since Paul talks so much about you," she smiled sneaking a glace at Paul.

"It's lovely to meet you to Mrs. Walker," I smiled holding out my hand at which she laughed at and pulled me in for a hug.

"Amethyst, dear call me Liz. And plus I'm not Mrs. Walker anymore just Miss Paul's dad left us when Paul's little sister Ally wasn't even born." She smiled pulling away from me.

I hadn't heard much about Paul's dad, I knew he had a little sister Ally. I never really felt the need to know, if Paul wanted to tell me he would have, so there's no point pressuring him into telling me. When, if he wants to tell me he will.

"Why don't you kids go wait in the living room while I finish cooking," Liz smiled ushering out of the kitchen.

Paul led me through the small dining room and into a small cosy room. it had two couches, a coffee table, a fire and a TV in the corner. Sitting on the couch was girl I couldn't see all her face only the side, she had long brown hair and russet skin. When we walked in she turned towards us showing her really pretty face and shinny emerald green eyes.

"Ally this is Amethyst, Amethyst my little sister Ally." Paul introduced us flopping down on the couch beside Ally.

"It's nice to meet you Ally," I smiled holding out my hand.

"You too," she smiled shaking my hand and then turning back to the TV.

I looked over at Paul before shrugging and taking a seat beside him, which wasn't good enough because Paul sighed and placed me in his lap. He started to play with my hair while I looked at the TV but wasn't really watching it.

"So…Ally you're fourteen right?" I asked trying to start a conversation, I really hated silence.

"Yeah, how old are you?" she asked turning to face us.

"Sixteen turning seventeen in a month," I answered nodding my head.

"Hey, so you want to come to a bonfire with me on Friday?" Paul asked as I turned to face him.

"Sure but I can't stay late I'm going to Port Angeles on Saturday." I said playing with my hands.

"What are you doing in Port Angeles?" Paul asked sitting straighter and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh, me and Scarlett are going to see Paramore," I shrugged while Ally started squealing.

"You're going to see Paramore?" she all but screamed.

"Yeah do you want me to bring back a t-shirt?" I asked trying not to laugh at her outburst but if I was being honest I would react the same way.

"Would you?" she asked excitedly grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure," I shrugged leaning back into Paul's chest.

I talked to Paul and left Ally to watch her TV programme for little while. We talked about what he was doing in the garage. He explained to me that he was building his own car from scratch with the help of Jacob. I told him that I played the guitar, piano and wrote my own songs which I know shocked him even though he said it didn't.

"Lunch," Liz called from the kitchen.

Ally ran into the dining room while I hopped off Paul's lap and laughing as he ran as fast as he could into the dining room with me following behind. I took a seat beside Paul opposite Ally. There was a lot of food on the table, everything that I like except the meat of course. Liz came in and took her seat beside Ally smiling brightly.

"Dig in," she said warmly reaching for the carrots.

Lunch was amazing, Liz was an excellent cook. I got to know her and Ally more and Paul too. After lunch we sat in the living room talking randomly about anything and everything. I told them about my life back in Seattle and nearly everything I did there except the personal stuff I didn't want them to know. I told them about my family and how I didn't know my dad. At around six, Paul said we had another destination to go to.

"Come back anytime, I'd love to see you again." Liz smiled hugging me close to her.

"I will," I smiled before being pulled away by Paul.

:::::::::

We pulled up at first beach, the sky was dark and the air was freezing. I was glad Paul was like my own personal body warmer with his hot temperature. I hoped of the bike wrapping my arms around myself, even though it was freezing it was a beautiful night. I could see the stars clearly, the waves crashed against the rocks up ahead and the sand looked white in the moonlight. There wasn't anyone else here except from Paul and me.

"It's beautiful," I breathed looking up at the sky.

"Yeah but not as beautiful as you," Paul smiled taking my hand. I couldn't help but to laugh at his cheesy line, it was sweet but Paul saying it made it sound….odd, like it was from another universe.

"What?" he asked sounding nearly offended.

"I'm…sorry…it's…just…you saying….that…is like…from…another….universe." I managed to say between fits of giggles.

"Whatever," Paul laughed pulling me behind him.

I'd only been to the beach once before and it was at night and dark so I didn't even know where Paul was taking me. We walked up to the cliff which wasn't that bad but it was windy and freezing so that made it even worse.

"Where are we going?" I asked once I was calmed down enough to form a proper sentence.

"It's a surprise," Paul reminded me, even though I already knew he would say that.

"What is with you and surprises," I muttered shaking my head but smiling at the same time.

"They make everything so much more fun," he said like an excited puppy.

I just laughed at him before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and snuggling into his warm side. I sighed in contentment; this is the way things were supposed to be. Me and Paul together, I couldn't really say that he was the one but I knew he could be.

"Close your eyes," he instructed slowing down our pace.

I did as he instructed not wanting to ruin his plans and let him lead me forward. He only walked for a few more minutes before I felt Paul stop.

"You can open your eyes now," Paul whispered removing his hands from my eyes.

I blinked before focusing on what we where facing. I couldn't help but gasp, we were standing in front of a cave. There was a blanket lying on the ground in the middle of the cave surrounded by candles, There was a basket sitting on the blanket making it a nearly picnic.

I always thought I was a girl with high expectations but looking at Paul and what he had set up made me rethink everything I'd ever thought I wanted in a perfect date. It was simple and cute, and more importantly it was better than any fancy restaurant or concert and mainly because Paul had done it for me.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked nervously raking a hand through his hair.

"I love it," I said softly walking closer to the cave slowly.

I turned to see Paul was frozen in place watching me with the oddest look on his face. "Are you joining me or are you going to just stand there?" I asked with a laugh sitting down on the blanket.

He just smiled before walking over to join me. We sat in silence enjoying each others company, I've never really like silence but with Paul it was comfortable, not boring and awkward. In the basket was chocolate and strawberries which we ate in silence.

"I have something for you," Paul broke the silence sitting up facing me.

"Really?" I asked surprised. He didn't need to get me anything, but it was sweet of him too.

"Yeah, if you don't like it well…um…yeah," He shrugged nervously digging into his pocket for something.

"I'm sure I'll love it," I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay well I'm really not good at these kinds of things at all. Look I like you more than a friend and I'm not going to say some cheesy shit or something long and freaking boring so here it goes. Amethyst will you be my girlfriend?" he asked handing me a bracelet.

It was simple chain with a silver wolf charm, it was simple yet it was beautiful. it was such a simple gesture but it was so sweet. I had been thinking over what Scarlett had said ages ago and I came to terms with the fact I was falling for Paul but right now looking at this bracelet I realised that I wasn't falling….

I already had.

I loved everything about him, even his infuriating love of surprises. His protectiveness, his humour, his intelligence and Paul as a whole, every thing that he doesn't like about himself I loved and everything he thought was good about himself only made everything about him better. I loved him with all my heart but I didn't know if I could give up everything for him but I'll deal with that when it comes but for the moment I bask in the thought that Paul actually like me.

I, Amethyst Rose king was liked by Paul Walker.

And that was only a step closer to getting him to love me.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt them spill down my cheeks. I looked up at Paul who looked like a nervous wreck and grinned through blurry eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be your girlfriend." I said barely above a whisper before sealing it with a kiss.

**:::::::**

**Hope everyone enjoyed, please review and tell me I don't suck I'm really starting to doubt my writing skills :(**

**Morgan R x **


	6. Chapter 6

The days after the date were perfect; Paul and I were together nearly all the time. Leah and Ash had become official and Leah was spending a lot more time at our house, she was practically there all the time but I didn't mind. On Wednesday I went over to Paul's for dinner and we all played monopoly. It was hilarious watching Ally and Paul they acted like two five year olds when me and Liz watched on in amusement.

It was the night of the bonfire and honestly I couldn't wait. I was still going to Port Angeles tomorrow; Scarlett was going to go tonight because the sooner she gets away from her dad the better. I was thinking about driving up tonight after the bonfire but I wasn't really sure just yet. Leah and Ash were also going to be at the bonfire which is really cool but I can't shake off a feeling that tonight's important, more than they're telling me.

I sighed; I was probably just being an idiot. I pulled on my blue skinny jeans, a hello kitty turn it up t-shirt and a pair of pin badge print converse. I quickly curled my hair before grabbing a purple hoodie and running downstairs to where Ash said he would wait for me.

As I came to the bottom step Ash was standing looking like a deer caught in headlights. Honestly what's up with everyone today, everyone at the table except Brandy, Seth and Collin were acting like today was the end of the world and now Ash!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked annoyed jumping down the last two steps.

"N-nothing," he mumbled quickly, too quickly. "Let's go I want to see Leah," he said before quickly rushing out of the door.

"Whatever," I mumbled following him to the car.

:::::::::

We arrived at the beach five minutes later, I watched as Ash sat in the car shaking. Every time I asked what was wrong he ignored me. I shook my head at him; Ash has been acting really weird lately. I jumped out of the car pulling the hood of my hoodie up.

It was windy and freezing, that's the thing about La push I've never saw the sun here. I saw it occasionally in Seattle but this is really depressing. I saw a light coming from a fire with black shapes surrounded it. I knew that's where the bonfire was, I quickly and carefully walked down the bank of rocks and onto the sand.

Before I talked to Ash I was feeling really excited about this but now I just feel like shit if I'm being perfectly honest. I stuffed my hands into my pockets looking at the ground as I walked over to the circle, Ash no doubt following behind.

"Ame," I looked up just in time to see Paul run up to me.

"Hey," I smiled once he set me on the ground again.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking me in the eye, that's the weird thing about Paul he has a weird obsession with my eyes.

"Yeah, just kind of feel like shit." I said with a laugh taking his hand and continuing to the group.

"are you sure?" he asked keeping up with me.

"Positive," I mumbled.

There wasn't any point telling him I thought something was really weird with everyone even him. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket, I didn't want to seem bored but I knew Scarlett said she was going to text me but my phone was on silent. I was right there on my screen was a picture of Scarlett when we went to the carnival laughing with a little message at the bottom.

_A-_

_Are you coming after the thingy or not?_

_-S xxx_

Thingy, I couldn't help but laugh at Scarlett; sometimes she can be so…odd. Yeah, odd that's not offensive or mean.

"What are you laughing at?" Paul asked leading me to a log; I hadn't even noticed we arrived at the bonfire circle.

"It's just Scarlett," I smiled shrugging, quickly texting back and setting my phone on vibrate and stuffing it in the pocket of my hoodie.

_S-_

_Don't know text when I decide. _

_-A xxx_

I watched as Ash finally came to the bonfire circle with Leah clinging to his arm. Over the week I realised just how perfect they were for each other. Leah had been hurt a lot in her life while Ash was unscratched, he get's over things easier than everyone else. Just their personalities fit together like they were meant to be.

I looked around the circle seeing a few unfamiliar faces; Jacob was sitting with a girl who was pretty with long brown hair, white skin just like mine and deep chocolate doe eyes. **(AN: this doesn't happen in any book it's kind of like Bella's extra visit to Jake and the pack.) **Everyone else who was normally at the lunch table was there and so were Billy and a few older guys.

"Who's the girl sitting next to Jacob?" I asked Paul while he moved me so I was in-between his legs.

"Oh that's Bella," Paul answered harshly glaring daggers at the girl which was really mean but kind of hot if I'm being honest.

"Be nice," I chided pocking his chest with my finger.

I thought I heard Paul muttered something that sounded a lot like 'vampire-something-crazy' but I'm probably just hearing things. After all the guys ate basically the same amount of food an army would have, Billy rolled himself into the middle of the circle his face highlighted by the glow of the fire. He cleared his thought and started telling the legends.

Billy launched himself into the story with so much passion it was awe-inspiring watching him. As I scanned the circle it made me see how much of a family they all really were and now so was I. I just didn't get why Ash was important, I guess since Leah and Seth were bothers and sister that made some sense but now really.

My favourite part of Billy's stories was the one about the third wife where Taha Aki's wife stabbed herself to save everyone else in her village. I honoured her courage, it was thrilling to hear someone be so brave but of course they're all stories. Once Billy was finished everyone sat in silence looking at me. What where they looking at? It's starting to scare me a little.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked looking around the circle before landing on Paul.

"Ame, I love you but…" god he's going to break up with me isn't he. "I'm a werewolf we all are," he sighed.

Wait, what the hell? Werewolves? They must be joking, stuff like that doesn't happen. Honestly either they're telling me a really stupid joke or they're all mad and have included my brother in their craziness or they're telling the truth…

"That's freaking hilarious, honestly is that some kind of sick joke?" I asked harshly looking around the circle but everyone looked dead serious.

"It's true," Ash whispered.

I whipped my head around in his direction and immediately regretted it. I could tell he was telling the truth just by looking into his eyes and knew that he wasn't crazy. They were all werewolves but that stuff isn't natural. It's like saying mermaids and vampires….oh crap if all the legends are true then they're vampires out there.

I struggled out of Paul's grip, I didn't want anything to do with this. La push was supposed to take me away from drama, it's basically dragging me in like it always does. I get that they're werewolves but what did that have to do with me.

"why the hell did I need to know?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks. I would have been so much better if I didn't know.

"I imprinted on you," Paul said staring at me with eyes filled with pain and sadness.

"imprinted?" I asked, what the hell was imprinting.

"it's when a wolf finds his soul mate," Paul said pleading with me to understand and I do I just can't except it. "I loved you from the minute I saw you, it was like the world shifted. I didn't care about anything except you and I still don't, I love you Ame." Paul said stepping closer but I'm sorry this is just…I don't even have a word.

"this stuff isn't supposed to happen, I don't want a soul mate Paul. I want to live my life and be wild and free. I don't want you protecting me all the time, you know the saying 'live fast die young' I'd rather do that than never live life at all." I managed to see my tears blurring my vision so bad I couldn't see, I quickly wiped my eyes looking at my shoes. "I'm sorry," I whispered before running in the direction I knew the house was.

:::::::

"_Hey Ame," Scarlett squealed excitedly while I shoved most of my clothes into a bag. _

"Look Scar I can't talk right now, where are you?" I sniffed stuffing more of my jeans into my duffle bag.

"_In Port Angeles, Ame are you alright?"_

"I'll tell you later can you pick me up at the end of Forks?"

"_Sure I'll be there in an hour or so but wait-"_

"I can't talk right now Scar just come and get me please." I pleaded before hanging up.

My heart was racing so fast I could hardly hear it, I zipped up my hoodie pulling the hood up and pulling on my black trench coat and the hood. I placed my earphones into my ears and pressed play before putting it in the pocket of my hoodie and buttoning up my jacket. I grabbed my phone and duffle bag before running out of my room; I didn't care about anything except getting out of La push to clear my thoughts.

I ran right out of the door and starting making my way to the edge of Forks to see Scarlett.

::::::::

As I stood and waited for Scarlett I knew I was being watched, ten minutes ago I thought it was just a stupid suspicion but now I'm positive I'm being watched. I stuffed my hands into my coat pockets trying to obtain my nervousness. As I stood here it gave me a chance to think and I realised the werewolf that scared me to death, almost, was snooping around my house. That mother fu-

"Ame get in you must be freezing!" I heard Scarlett call from inside the car.

Truthfully I hadn't realised it was pouring until Scarlett pulled up in her fancy car. I didn't say anything I looked around the forest before jumping in the car closing the door behind me. as we drove away I could still feel like we were being watched.

**:::::::**

Please review i love hearing from everyone

Morgan!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing from everyone. **

**I guess you're dying to read so…On with the story :)**

**::::::**

"So….you want to talk about it?" Scarlett asked sitting on her bed while I stuffed all my clothes into the drawers.

"Not really, you wouldn't understand." I sighed not turning to face her, she really wouldn't. I can only guess what she would say if I told her I just found out my boyfriend/soul mate and brother were werewolves.

"fine, if you don't want to tell me I would bug you but come on please, please don't bed sad on our weekend together!" she begged while I turned my head to look at her.

She was right, I can't ruin the weekend for her and myself. We're going to have fun and act like we normally do. I wouldn't let my problems ruin it for her and myself. I would go back to La push when I was ready and face Paul and my brother.

"You know what you're right; starting tomorrow we're going to act like all this didn't happen. I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll start our girly weekend." I smiled while Scar was grinning one of the biggest grins I've ever saw.

After my shower I looked a hell of a lot better and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top my usual bed wear. As I walked out the bathroom Scarlett was staring at her phone with a look of horror on her face.

"Hey, Scar what's wrong?" I asked moving over to her bed and sitting in front of her.

"Um…my dad's making us move," she whispered. Scarlett had a problem with moving she moved when she was seven to Seattle from California and it took her two years for me to persuade her that it wasn't that bad in Seattle.

"Where?" I asked moving closer to her.

"Don't know yet he just dropped the bomb like the ass that he is." She replied harshly shrugging my off and running to the bathroom.

"Scarlett," I called. You can't leave Scarlett alone to deal with problems she needs to talk or else she cuts herself. I ran to the bathroom just before she closed it.

"just once," Scar muttered rummaging around her make up bag.

"No you know what happens, one turns into two, two turns into four, four turns into eight and so on. Scar this needs to stop, you told me you stopped!" I begged grabbing her bag out of her hands.

"You don't get it do you Ame! You're all pissed because of something to do with Paul and Ash! Oh don't look so shocked I'm your best friend of course Ash phoned me! You should trust me enough to tell me, you've always been so freaking perfect! Didn't you ever wonder why my dad let you hang around all the time? He wants me to be like you, look like you, act like you and even though your grades are kind of crap compared to mine he still wants me to be you!" she cried tears pouring down her cheeks as she slumped to the floor.

I didn't know what to say to that, what could I say? Scarlett's dad was an asshole if he didn't see how wonderful Scar was. She has curly fire red hair and emerald eyes but she can't see how special she looks. You'll never find someone like Scarlett, her pale skin made people question if she was from California but I said she could come from anywhere she wanted to. Her mom was Irish and so was her dad but they moved to California when she was two before moving to Seattle when she was seven.

I couldn't say anything to her because I wasn't her dad. I couldn't make up for every single shitty thing he said to her. I felt tears pouring out of my own eyes because Scar was like the sister I never had Asia didn't really want anything to do with me which was sad but I can't change myself for one person.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sliding down to sit beside her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close letting her cry on me.

:::::::

"Do you want to head to Starbucks?" I asked Scarlett coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

It's been a week and one day since Paul told me he was a werewolf as well as my brother. On Saturday we went to the Paramore which was a blast, Scarlett had forgiven me and woke me up at three in the morning just to tell me. Every other day we did random stuff having fun, I turned my phone off on Sunday because I had a hundred texts and a hundred and fifty missed calls from everyone of the pack.

Even though I was having an awesome time I couldn't get Paul off my mind. It was driving me crazy, even at the concert I was thinking whether or not Paul would enjoy it, and I can't believe I still even care.

"I think you need to go alone and think about things." Scar smiled reassuringly flopping down on the bed and pulling her book out of her bag.

"Why?" I asked. I really didn't want to mess up Scar's time as well as my own.

"Honestly Ame you look like your heads about to explode!" she exclaimed placing the book down and sitting up to look at me.

"Fine but we're going out tonight," I sighed defeated grabbing my bag off of my bed and heading to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, But you know my dad's probably going to know I'm missing in about a month so you need to sort your shit out soon." Scar called from the bed her full attention on her book.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled shutting the door behind myself.

::::::::

As I walked into Starbucks feeling confused and sad, I wanted to be at home laughing with Ash or spending the day at the beach watching Paul make an ass of him self. I wanted to be sitting at the lunch table laughing at everyone as they messed around. Even though I loved Scarlett and she was awesome I couldn't help but feel homesick.

I walked up to the counter where a young girl stood just waiting to serve someone but she didn't look happy about it at all. "What can I get you?" she asked trying to hide how bored she was but definitely not succeeding.

"Are you really that bored?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Don't tell my boss he's an ass, and yes I'm bored out of my mind. This old guy has asked for the same thing ten times in the two hours I've worked here." She sighed smiling slightly.

"Well enjoy, um…can I get a cappuccino and a chocolate muffin?" I asked, I hadn't been to Starbucks since I moved to La push.

"Sure," she smiled walking off to get my order.

When she cam back with my things I quickly paid before grabbing my chocolate muffin and cappuccino. I took a seat by the window in the corner watching people pass by.

I missed Paul, I really did. I missed his lame jokes, his cocky smile, and his warm body. Hell I just missed Paul it was simple. It was Paul as a person, everything about him I missed. I missed that anything I did he would find amazing, that I couldn't do anything wrong while he was around. God, I miss him.

But that was the thing; I don't want to stay in La push for the rest of my life. I'm not a small town girl; I don't think I'll ever be. Maybe Paul is worth it, if he's my soul mate maybe I can do it for him but I want to do stuff in my life, see things. Ever since I went to London with my mom when I was eight I've always wanted to travel the world. Sure I've done a few things but not enough to fulfil my need for adventure.

Paul's awesome anything I could want in a guy, all the guys are great, all the wolf's are great, Ash is freaking awesome and the best brother I could ask for but are they enough to give up all I've ever wanted.

Maybe but…I want more that's in La push. God this is so frustrating, I love Paul and I love my brother. But I don't really love La push. I know I'll make a list of pros and cons, nope to geeky.

Okay Asia might know she's freaky like that. I took a sip of my cappuccino before digging through my bag and pulling out my phone. I scrolled down my contacts until I found her name and cell number, I took a bite out of my muffin before pressing call on her contact number.

"Hello?" she answered after a few rings sounding a bit out of breath.

"hey Asia," I smiled into the phone watching as a really old man ran past the window and waved to me, I waved back with a laugh.

"Amethyst, why are you laughing? Where are you? Ash phoned me asking about you two days ago, asking if I knew where you are which I don't. Ame you know moms going to go mad if she finds out you're not staying with Ash anymore. Are you with Scarlett? Or are you with a random? Or are you alone?" god she still asks a lot of questions.

"An old guy running waved at me. I'm staying in Port Angeles and don't tell anyone else, especially Ash. I know you didn't know where I was but you do now. Of course I know mom would be mad that's why I hope she doesn't know. Of course I'm with Scarlett, she's my best friend. Now is that enough? I have something to ask you," I sighed exasperated taking a sip of my cappuccino.

"Fine, go ahead but I have something to say too," she sighed.

"You go first I'm still trying to word my question," I said truthfully.

"James asked me to move in with him!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great, I'm happy for you." I said excitedly, I truly was I knew Asia loved James with all her heart and so did he.

"I know, now have you figured out how to word your question yet?" she asked while I took another sip from the cup and sighed.

"Would you stay with James for the rest of your life even if he wanted to live in a tiny village and you had plans to travel the world?" I asked taking a bite out of my muffin.

"Of course I would, I love James with all my heart. I know we're really talking about you right now Am, who's the lucky guy?" she asked by the tone in her voice I could tell she was smiling.

"Lucky," I scoffed sighing whiled I stared blankly out of the window.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you Am," she sighed and I could tell she was being honest she never lies.

"Paul," I mumbled focusing my attention on a couple who just walked in.

"Okay but anyway, Am you can still do toughs things. You can act wild to whatever you want but at the end of everything you do you know you'll have a place to come home to." She sighed obviously trying to make me see sense.

"But that's the thing, he's overprotective. I don't think he'd actually let me do anything," I admitted still focusing on the couple who were now sat at a table in the opposite corner from me.

"Then talk to him Am, I know for a fact you haven't and you've actually ran away from your problems but what I don't get is why are you even running from."

"It's…complicated," I sighed.

She was right I haven't talked to Paul but I'm scared that I'll say the wrong thing, to the wrong thing or make the wrong decision. I wanted my life to be simple again full of parties and everyone never worrying about the future living in the…moment.

"Am, you're life can't always be parties and all that stuff. It seems to me like this guy is really important if you're running away from your problems and actually calling me for advice, and what's so bad about settling down it might do you good but in the end Ame you're nearly seventeen you have ages to decide what you want to do." She pointed out.

"Yeah but I can't just…you know…go back like nothing happened. It's kind of a decision breaker, if I go back I stay with Paul till I can't stand it anymore or I don't go back at all." I sighed taking the final bite out of my muffin.

"That's a really big decision for someone your age but…if it was James which it isn't I'd do it in a heart beat no second thought."

"I know Asia but I love Paul I really do but…I'm just going to have to figure this out for myself." I concluded with a sigh.

"Glad I could help; return home soon Ash is going nuts. Bye Ame," she laughed.

"Thanks anyway. Bye Asia," I whispered ending the phone call and placing my phone on the table staring at it blankly.

I looked out of the window noticing it was starting to get dark and even though I told Scar, I really wasn't in the mood to go out. I ran through everything Asia had said and realised I loved Paul and even though he was a werewolf and my soul mate, I still freaking loved him. I don't think anything he could do would stop that simple fact, really it wasn't that simple.

I loved Paul and I was going back to La push tomorrow to tell him just that. I smiled to myself imagining his shocked face when I tell him, he's so adorable. I wanted to hang out at the coffee shop for a little while longer, I liked the quietness. There wasn't really anyone else except a few people and the employees.

When I finally finished my coffee I was felling happier than I've been since Scarlett picked me up. I quickly cleaned the mess I'd made; it's kind of a habit of mine, before grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

"Wait, I didn't get your name, I'm Stefani." The girl who served me earlier called as I stood with half the door open.

"Amethyst," I smiled at her before walking out and into the cold air.

I was wearing my trench coat that I wore yesterday since it was kind of freezing. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and immediately regretted it. I pulled my left hand out that had my bracelet curled up in my palm; tears fell from my eyes as I remembered tearing it off when I got to the forest to wait for Scarlett and I never thought of it since. If I had any doubt before, I don't anymore I had to go back to La push and be with Paul. Even if I wasn't crazy about La push I couldn't stop the fact that it was my home, Seattle never truly felt like home but La push was perfect, it was a place I called home.

I was practically dancing my way back to the hotel I was so happy. The neighbour hood looked more petrifying at night, it was practically dead. Nobody was walking around and the only sound was the sound of my heels clicking on the pavement.

I was walking past the opening to an ally way when I turned sideways and was captured by crimson eyes….

**::::::::**

_**Amethyst's made her decision but knowing me she got a lot in store for her before she finally get's to Paul….**_

_**Anyway, :) please review, I love hearing from everyone! =**_**D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**If you want pictures from the chapter's just ask what and I'll see what I can do, :)**

**:::::::**

_I was walking past the opening to an ally way when I turned sideways and was captured by crimson eyes…. _

They had an evil glint to them and I found myself frozen. I needed to run as fast as I could away from here but I couldn't. My thoughts strangely thought back to the day Paul told me about werewolves and of course…vampires.

Oh my god, I'm looking into the keys of a killer, more importantly a vampire or if I'm lucky it's just a really freaky albino with red eyes rather than pink yip it's just that. okay I'm going to run that's right, I'll run all the way back to the hotel and I'll be safe.

Just as I was about to run as fast as I could an arm reached out and grabbed my upper arm harshly, I cried out in pain god this thing doesn't really need to break my arm. It pulled me into the ally way crushing me into the wall.

Oh my god, I'm going to die at sixteen how wonderful. Scarlett's going to be pissed if I don't come and then she'll hurt herself for being so mean. Paul would surely lose the will to live I'd imagine. Ash would probably act like a zombie for a few months. Asia would wonder what the hell happened. My mom, oh gosh my mom…

"You really shouldn't be wondering around at this time of the night, surely a pretty girl like yourself should know that." the freaky evil guy murmured against my neck as he inhaled and…groaned.

Yup defiantly a vampire…I hope.

"Y-yeah but y-you know, t-the night is a-a f-fantastic w-way to c-clear the mind," I said shakily turning my head away from him as he tightened his grip on my arm.

My plan was to keep him talking for as long as I could and hopefully someone as strong as and nicer than this Meany will help me.

"If I'm going to kill you I might as well know your name, what is it?" he asked moving his other hand to hold my neck.

"A-Amethyst," I replied shakily even though I was trying so hard to keep it like my normal voice.

"Well Amethyst I'm Shamus, and well let's just say you won't even have time to try and befriend Me." he laughed inhaling again.

"Yeah you're right, because you're a freaking vampire how nice," I laughed trying to come of like I didn't care when really I was so close to crying and begging for Paul.

That's the thing this 'Shamus' was basically like a bully and I really never cared for them at all. In fact I practically told them to piss off every other day at my old school but what was the fun in telling them to leave me alone I liked to mess it up a bit, luckily and not so much in La push because of my looks I guess but I kind of expected that.

If someone with skin like mine walked into La push you were probably gossiped about but never to your face. it doesn't help anything if you have blue eyes like mine, the most usual eyes would be green in La push and everyone had brown or black hair which luckily I have.

"Your brave I'll give you that but do you honestly think I care what you think?"

"Of course not that's why I couldn't give a shit of what you think of me."

I guess he didn't really like that since he shoved me harshly, further into the ally way. Yeah, plan didn't really work at all I'm pretty sure he was going to just kill me now. I didn't even get the chance to tell Paul I loved him and was sorry for leaving him.

"Well really sorry little girl but this is when you story ends," he laughed coming closer to me.

I closed my eyes shuffling back until my back was pressed against a wall and pulling my knees up to my chest. I sat impatiently waiting for the impact somewhere; I really didn't know where vampires bite. Yup that's my excuse, I never thought any of this shit I've been pulled into was actually real but if freaking vampires called Shamus are real Wolf's definitely were.

I sat waiting for the impact for what seemed like ages, I was really losing my patience. Why didn't he just kill me or something?

"Are you going to kill me or what?" I asked fearfully slowly opening my eyes to see that Shamus wasn't hear anymore but five other's were.

The headlights shone on them showing there figures but nothing else. I couldn't really make them out but I guess if they were going to kill me they would've already. I slowly stood up brushing imaginary dirt of my skinny jeans, yes I'm addicted I have a problem but at least I admit it. **(I actually am addicted to skinny jeans, I can't wear any other kind of jeans it feels weird, :))**

"Um…thanks?" I said awkwardly standing in front of them.

"Don't mention it but maybe to Paul because he'll have a field day!" I chirpy voice said dancing closer to me.

"I probably shouldn't he'd…well he needs anger management enough as it is," I laughed nervously looking for me bag I can't really remember dropping it.

"Here it is," the chirpy voice said holding my bag in her hand.

"Thanks," I mumbled taking it from her hand. "Um do you mind me asking but are you vampires? And if you are who are you?"

"We're the Cullen's and we're vegetarian vampires," a velvet voice said complete opposite of Paul's said.

"Really? That's awesome, I'm a vegetarian too but that's completely different thing all together but still awesome," I said enthusiastically.

"Wow Paul's imprints a veggie who would have guessed," a loud voice boomed laughing at the end. **(I actually used to get called a veggie by everyone just because I'm a vegetarian.)**

"That's really mature of you, you know people actually called me that when I was like fifteen you're kind of a bit slow on the joke train," I said to the loud voice rolling my eyes at him but if it's a girl I'm really sorry but they have a really deep voice.

They all burst out laughing except the 'it' with the loud voice. I don't even know their names and Scarlett is probably freaking out.

"I'm Alice Cullen, and these are my adopted brothers, Edward, Emmet and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Jasper's my mate, Rosalie and Emmet are mates and Edward and Bella but she's not here." Alice introduced them just as chirpy as before, how can someone be so…happy.

"I'm Amethyst," I introduced myself holding out my hand to Alice.

"Aw, Paul and Amethyst, cute!" she squealed ignoring my hand and pulling me in for a hug. I laughed at her forwardness but returned her hug none the less even though it kind of felt like I was holding a block of ice.

"Do any of you know the time?" I asked looking up at the sky it was getting darker and Scarlett dents to freak out about the littlest things.

"It's nine o'clock," the guy I think called Jasper said.

"Crap," I hissed thinking about Scarlett; her books will only keep her entertained for another ten minutes at the most.

"we could drive you to your hotel if you need a ride," the guy I think called Edward suggested while I sighed in relief.

"are you sure?" I asked hesitantly moving closer to them.

"yeah," Alice said enthusiastically grabbing my hand in hers and pulling me to the silver Volvo by the looks of it.

I climbed in the back after jasper and Alice. Rosalie followed behind with Emmet and Edward getting in the front. It was the first time I actually saw them and it wasn't really surprised if I'm being honest. Alice was a tiny girl with pixie like features and black spiky hair. Rosalie was a super model to say the least but it kind of looked unnatural with long blonde hair and fantastic features. Jasper was tall and had Alice's little figure on his lap, he looked like the guys if you're really lucky with work in the library but totally have a dark side.

_Imagine that, a library dork that's actually head of the mafia!_

I couldn't help but laugh at my own thoughts and noticed the Edward guy was laughing to, huh weird. Edward had unusual bronze coloured hair with features like the guy models you always see. Emmet on the other hand was…well _massive_. There weren't any other words to describe him really, but with his curly brown hair and childish smile you knew he was really a teddy bear. He kind of reminded me of this really weird guy that used to pop up from behind places and laughed at them when me and Ash were younger and went to the fun fair.

We didn't really talk after that just sat in silence, after five minutes we pulled up at the hotel. It was just an ordinary hotel Scarlett thought looked 'cute' her words not mine. Rosalie opened the car and got out with me following.

"Thanks for saving me and giving me a lift back here, I really appreciate it." I thanked them knowing they could hear me or hopefully they did.

"Your welcome," Alice called from inside the car.

I grinned stepping back and watching as they drove away. I thought back to the beach when Paul seemed really tense around Bella, sure she goes out with a vampire but he's a 'vegetarian'. I get why nobody really likes vampires but the 'vegetarians' seem really nice but I can't change anything about the way people judge them, there are probably only a small amount of vegetarians in the vampire world but I'm really glad Paul's a werewolf and not a vampire even if it he was a vegetarian, it's just too weird.

I started walking into the hotel mentally preparing myself to hear the wrath of Scarlett Joan Ares…

::::::

"Please just drop me off at Paul's," I begged Scarlett sitting in the passenger seat looking out at my house where nobody was home by the looks of it.

"Nope, you need to talk to Ash. Now go march your butt right up tough's stairs and give your brother a damn explanation." She instructed pushing me further into the door until I squashed against it.

"Fine," I grumbled grabbing my bag and jumping out of the car slamming the door behind me.

"I'll talk to you soon, love you, ciao!" she called before speeding off in the direction I'm hoping was Seattle.

"Ciao," I mumbled mockingly to myself searching my pockets for my keys.

I'm not saying I'm going to avoid Ash because honestly I've missed him too just not as much as Paul but that's to be expected, isn't it? I mean he is my soul mate and what is an hour going to change anything? Nothing, I'll go to Paul and when I'm done there I'll come back and explain myself to Ash.

I pushed the door open slowly so I didn't create any noise, knowing my luck Ash will pop up before I can get to Paul's. For safety measure's I placed my bag in the corner of the hall and slowly made my way to the living room. After I quickly checked my appearance I turned around and headed for the door.

"Stop right there Ame!" shit, I'm screwed bye-bye trip to Paul's I'll see you in an hour.

"Ash, Hey, How are-" I started brightly only to be cut off.

"Don't Ame…just don't. What the hell where you thinking? Did you have any idea how worried I was, more importantly Paul? The guy's been a walking zombie ever since you left. Did you know I actually called _Asia _because of you? The whole pack were going nuts, Ame you may not want this but they are our family and since you're Paul's imprint-" I let him ramble on until I was pissed enough I couldn't listen anymore.

"Don't say that, I'm not a freaking possession! I'm your sister and hopefully Paul's girlfriend, he may have imprinted on me but I'd rather hurt myself than be labelled! I'm a person you jackass, I do have feelings! I don't go around calling you Mr. Wolfe so don't you dare label me as a freaking 'imprint!'" I shouted. I hated being labelled if there was anything that could make me pissed of in a second it would be someone labelling me and my own brother at that, well that was unacceptable.

"Calm down it's just what everyone in the pact calls their imprint, Leah's my imprint." Ash said defensively stepping closer.

"Fine but you of all people should know I hate being freaking labelled," I grumbled as he pulled me closer to him crushing me in a hug.

After telling Ash about everything that had happened in Port Angeles even the stuff about the vampire and the concert, parties, everything. There really wasn't anything I could hide from Ash; he always managed to get it out of me in the end so when I was fourteen I stopped trying.

As I walked to the door I noticed it was pouring with rain, great I'll be running in the rain. quickly as I could I ran down the steps and in the direction I'm hoping was Paul's.

It wasn't.

When I finally got to Paul's I was soaked and pretty sure I had a cold. I probably looked like something from a horror movie. I walked up the pathway completely soaked to the bone and close to crying. I timidly raised my hand and knocked on the door three times.

"Amethyst, what happened to you? Oh never mind come on inside dear Paul's in his room," Liz exclaimed pulling me into the house and closing the door behind us.

"I had to run here and got kind of lost but no problem," I shrugged my teeth chattering together.

"Are you aright dear?" Liz asked concerned looking me up and down.

"Great but I really need to talk to Paul," I said running up the stairs and made my way to Paul's bedroom.

Okay this is the moment I've been waiting for, I'll just explain and hopefully he'll understand. I took a deep breath hoping to calm my nerves but it only made it worse. I raised a hand to the door and knocked softly three times.

"I told you mom I don't want to talk about it," came Paul's voice.

I bit my lip and slowly opened the door popping my head through the crack in the door.

"It's not your mom…"

**:::::::::**

**Yay, Amethyst is finally home! I hope you all enjoyed and please review because…**

**More reviews = faster updates! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone thanks to all who reviewed!**

**I'm thinking about getting a Beta, what do you think? If anyone could suggest someone that would be awesome :D**

**::::::**

"_It's not your mom…"_

Paul shot right up in bed staring at me wide eyed before rubbing his hands into his eyes as if to see if he was dreaming or not. I waited patiently at the door when really I wanted to run up to him and attack him with hugs and kisses.

"Amethyst," he breathed and the next instant I was in his arms being crushed to his chest.

I didn't know what to say even though I've been panning it since I got out of the argument with Scarlett. I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. All I could do was wrap my arms tighter around Paul's neck breathing in his scent.

"Don't do that ever again, please you don't know how much it hurt to be away from you," Paul begged hiding his head in my neck as best as he could in out position.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as my tears finally began to fall, I never really cry but seeing Paul made all the girly emotions in me come out which was kind of annoying but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Why did you leave?" he asked pulling away from me and finally seeing how I looked, but I didn't want to fuss I wanted to stay curled up in Paul's arms forever.

"I'm okay," I assured him pulling him closer again.

"You should take a shower, it'll make you feel better," Paul murmured playing with my hair.

:::::::

Once I had had a shower I walked back into the room wearing one of Paul's jumpers that came down to my thighs. Paul was sitting on the bad with his head in his hands; I slowly walked over to him sitting down beside him. I waited patiently for him to speak because I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Why did you leave?" he asked his voice sounding strained.

"Honestly?" I asked looking down at his cream coloured carpet.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Paul, I'm sixteen I didn't need that kind of pressure. I wanted to live my life wild and free because that's the kind of person I am, that's the reason I came to La push and hearing that you and my brother are werewolf's along with all of my friends it's kind of a big deal. You're from here and I bet that you never leave here to travel the world or move to London because this is _your_ home and this is where _you_ belong. I'm a wild child always have been always will, I had plans for my life, there's places I want to go, people I want to meet and things I want to do that I can't do here. I didn't want to live the rest of my life like you probably are going to, but…" I trailed off flopping back on the bed with a sigh.

"But…" Paul urged.

"I talked to my sister and realised that I love you enough to stay in this tiny place because that's who you are, and I can still to my thing because I know that hopefully you love me enough to accept my wishes," I sighed afraid to look at him, I was going to tell him a better way but…what's done is done.

"Why did you run?" he asked softly picking up my hand with his and entwining our fingers.

"That's how I deal with things," I mumbled shrugging my shoulders.

It's the truth I'm like my mom in that way, when something gets to difficult or too much to handle instead of working it out, I run. Sure if there's no where to run from a bully then I'll defend myself but in truth I run _to_ protect myself. I don't like when things get so in control I can't handle them, that shouldn't happen, so my solution is to run just like my mother.

Every time her relationships ended badly we moved and that continued for six years until she decided we would settled down in Seattle. She met John when I was only ten, I had to put up with his boring ass for six years, but he only moved in when I was eleven but still _five_ years of him, I don't know how my mom copes.

"but-"

"Drop it Paul, I run when things become to much to handle and that's what I did." I sighed dropping his hand and moving further over the bed and lying down.

I really don't want a lecture, it was wrong to run. Yeah I know that now but I was going to be there anyway I just extended my trip. But he didn't run after me and he let my run so it's not all my fault but I do have to admit if he did follow me I wouldn't be lying here right now.

"Why did you come back?" he asked lying down next to me and wrapping an arm around my stomach so he was on his side.

"Isn't it a bit obvious?"

"No…"

"I missed you Paul, I've told you I love you and I do. Sure La push isn't what I thought and what I still want to live but if you love it here like I know you do then I'm sure it will grown on me to." I told him turning on to my side and snuggling close to Paul's warm body.

I like La push don't get me wrong, it's just when I moved here I never thought it was going to be this permanent. I planned to finish high school and get the hell out of here and move to New York or somewhere but by the way things are that plan seems a hundred miles away.

"I love you too, you know." Paul said softly pulling me closer to him and playing with my damp hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely. There really wasn't anything left to say, I ran away and I had to say sorry for that but if I didn't run away I probably wouldn't be where I am right now.

"It's okay, you done what you had to do." Paul whispered continuing to play with my hair, he has a strong fascination.

"Are you angry at me?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, it was like word vomit.

"Nah, I'm glad. You figured out a lot of things," he said holding me tighter to him.

"I still feel bad."

"What would make you feel better?"

"I don't know, you?"

"Hmmm…I know just deal with the fact that I am a werewolf, oh and come to Emily's with me tonight."

"Will do and I'm okay with what you are."

"Good, now we better get you home so you can change before we go to Emily's…"

**:::::::**

**Short chapter but hopefully still as good as the rest :)**

**More reviews = faster updates!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone thanks to all who reviewed!**

**I'm thinking about getting a Beta, what do you think? If anyone could suggest someone that would be awesome :D**

**::::::**

"_It's not your mom…"_

Paul shot right up in bed staring at me wide eyed before rubbing his hands into his eyes as if to see if he was dreaming or not. I waited patiently at the door when really I wanted to run up to him and attack him with hugs and kisses.

"Amethyst," he breathed and the next instant I was in his arms being crushed to his chest.

I didn't know what to say even though I've been panning it since I got out of the argument with Scarlett. I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. All I could do was wrap my arms tighter around Paul's neck breathing in his scent.

"Don't do that ever again, please you don't know how much it hurt to be away from you," Paul begged hiding his head in my neck as best as he could in out position.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as my tears finally began to fall, I never really cry but seeing Paul made all the girly emotions in me come out which was kind of annoying but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Why did you leave?" he asked pulling away from me and finally seeing how I looked, but I didn't want to fuss I wanted to stay curled up in Paul's arms forever.

"I'm okay," I assured him pulling him closer again.

"You should take a shower, it'll make you feel better," Paul murmured playing with my hair.

:::::::

Once I had had a shower I walked back into the room wearing one of Paul's jumpers that came down to my thighs. Paul was sitting on the bad with his head in his hands; I slowly walked over to him sitting down beside him. I waited patiently for him to speak because I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Why did you leave?" he asked his voice sounding strained.

"Honestly?" I asked looking down at his cream coloured carpet.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Paul, I'm sixteen I didn't need that kind of pressure. I wanted to live my life wild and free because that's the kind of person I am, that's the reason I came to La push and hearing that you and my brother are werewolf's along with all of my friends it's kind of a big deal. You're from here and I bet that you never leave here to travel the world or move to London because this is _your_ home and this is where _you_ belong. I'm a wild child always have been always will, I had plans for my life, there's places I want to go, people I want to meet and things I want to do that I can't do here. I didn't want to live the rest of my life like you probably are going to, but…" I trailed off flopping back on the bed with a sigh.

"But…" Paul urged.

"I talked to my sister and realised that I love you enough to stay in this tiny place because that's who you are, and I can still to my thing because I know that hopefully you love me enough to accept my wishes," I sighed afraid to look at him, I was going to tell him a better way but…what's done is done.

"Why did you run?" he asked softly picking up my hand with his and entwining our fingers.

"That's how I deal with things," I mumbled shrugging my shoulders.

It's the truth I'm like my mom in that way, when something gets to difficult or too much to handle instead of working it out, I run. Sure if there's no where to run from a bully then I'll defend myself but in truth I run _to_ protect myself. I don't like when things get so in control I can't handle them, that shouldn't happen, so my solution is to run just like my mother.

Every time her relationships ended badly we moved and that continued for six years until she decided we would settled down in Seattle. She met John when I was only ten, I had to put up with his boring ass for six years, but he only moved in when I was eleven but still _five_ years of him, I don't know how my mom copes.

"but-"

"Drop it Paul, I run when things become to much to handle and that's what I did." I sighed dropping his hand and moving further over the bed and lying down.

I really don't want a lecture, it was wrong to run. Yeah I know that now but I was going to be there anyway I just extended my trip. But he didn't run after me and he let my run so it's not all my fault but I do have to admit if he did follow me I wouldn't be lying here right now.

"Why did you come back?" he asked lying down next to me and wrapping an arm around my stomach so he was on his side.

"Isn't it a bit obvious?"

"No…"

"I missed you Paul, I've told you I love you and I do. Sure La push isn't what I thought and what I still want to live but if you love it here like I know you do then I'm sure it will grown on me to." I told him turning on to my side and snuggling close to Paul's warm body.

I like La push don't get me wrong, it's just when I moved here I never thought it was going to be this permanent. I planned to finish high school and get the hell out of here and move to New York or somewhere but by the way things are that plan seems a hundred miles away.

"I love you too, you know." Paul said softly pulling me closer to him and playing with my damp hair.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely. There really wasn't anything left to say, I ran away and I had to say sorry for that but if I didn't run away I probably wouldn't be where I am right now.

"It's okay, you done what you had to do." Paul whispered continuing to play with my hair, he has a strong fascination.

"Are you angry at me?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, it was like word vomit.

"Nah, I'm glad. You figured out a lot of things," he said holding me tighter to him.

"I still feel bad."

"What would make you feel better?"

"I don't know, you?"

"Hmmm…I know just deal with the fact that I am a werewolf, oh and come to Emily's with me tonight."

"Will do and I'm okay with what you are."

"Good, now we better get you home so you can change before we go to Emily's…"

**:::::::**

**Short chapter but hopefully still as good as the rest :)**

**More reviews = faster updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

"We're only going to Emily's, you do know that right?" Paul muttered from the bed while I skipped into my closet touching all my clothes.

"Shut up and let me enjoy this, I hadn't seen them in a week." I hissed at him trailing my fingers over all my black section.

"Ame please, I'm starving. I haven't been eating right ever since you left," he whined making me feel guilty.

"Really?" I asked sadly coming out of the closet to look at him, I know how important food is to him.

"Yeah but don't feel bad about it. I didn't mean to make you sad, its fine take as much-" he rambled but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry I'll be real quick," I said quickly running back into my closet.

I quickly pulled on a white tank top, a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a purple v-neck cardigan and a pair of leopard print round toe flats. I quickly applied some eyeliner and left me hair curly, I was being quick but from the way I looked in the mirror I could call it a record.

"I'm ready let's go," I said walking out of my closet finding Paul already at the door.

"Great come on hurry up," Paul smiled running down the stairs with me trailing behind.

Once we were in his beaten up truck, I shuffled through his music selection. There wasn't much, Paul liked the vintage rock bands just like me but I also had a more updated collection. I found The Clash and with a smile I placed it in the CD player.

"nice choice," Paul nodded with approval.

"I thought so," I smiled looking out the window as we passed the houses them blurring in the back ground.

"did you miss being here?" Paul asked casually but I knew it was important to him.

I did miss La push, the greenness has grown on me but there was something about this place that I couldn't put my finger on. I guess I didn't feel welcome enough, everyone here has been living here for generations and I've never even met my dad.

"Yeah I did but…" I trailed off playing with my hands.

"But?" Paul prompted just as we turned into Emily's and Sam's.

"I don't know, Paul I don't even know my dad and practically everyone else's family has lived here for generations." I sighed climbing out of the car.

"Have you ever asked you mom about your dad?" Paul asked with a raised eyebrow closing his door.

I actually had but every time I asked she always changed the subject, Asia got to know her dad and everything, they talked all the time. Ash actually got to meet his dad even though mom couldn't remember much but me? Nope, nothing I don't even know his name.

"Have you?" I asked rather than tell the truth quickly closing the door before walking up the bath.

"Didn't want to, for all I know the guys an ass and that's the way it's going to stay." He shrugged opening the door to Emily's house.

"Amethyst!" everyone screamed once I stepped foot into the house.

"Hey," I smiled giving them a little wave.

As I walked in I noticed Brandy was sitting with a pretty girl at his side. She looked to be a Quileute but I couldn't be sure, she had dark mahogany hair and warm chocolate eyes but I got a feeling off of her. I can tell from people's eyes, body language or their tone of voice what they really feel and by the way this girl's acting, she seems kind of intimidated probably because of all the gigantic guys crowded around this tiny room.

"Danni this is Amethyst Paul's girlfriend, Ame this is Danni." Brandy introduced us proudly.

"Hey," I smiled giving her a small wave.

"Hi," she replied back shortly with a hint of harshness, weird.

"Okay," I whispered really quietly so only Paul could hear, drawing out the word slowly.

The rest of the time we spent at Emily's was spent telling everyone what I had done when I was away minus the part where I was saved by the Cullen's because Danni was there and they promised to tell me what they had done later. We had dinner and talked some more before Paul decided it was time to leave. Ash agreed to let Paul stay for the night since Paul has became even more protective than before.

:::::::::

Okay so this was really just a filler, I have a really good idea for the next chapter which I hope you'll like, and anyway even though this is short I hope it will still be okay!

Please Review, Morgan :D

**Review**

_**You know you want to**_

**Just press THE BUTTON**

**\/**


	12. Highschool Musical!

**Okay I know it's been ages since I've updated but I have a really good idea for the next chapter, well at least I hope it's good… but anyway that's besides the point I'm sorry it's been a while but I hope this makes up for it.**

**::::::::**

I hate people who have nothing better to do than make up stupid rumours about others. Honestly, it might just be that I have a life or whatever but whoever doesn't, don't take it out on someone who does.

If you're wondering why I'm bitching it's really simple to be honest. La push's population of teenagers who go to L.P.H.S. are bitches that have no life. Simple right? Yeah I thought so but when Caitlin came running up to me and harassing me on the spot, yeah let's just say I changed my mind.

The whole morning up to lunch has been a disaster, Paul wouldn't let go of my hand even in classes we sit together in and the whispering following me everywhere I go has gotten to a point where I swear I'm about to rip somebody's head of.

And so that brings us back to the present Caitlin didn't look different from the last time I saw her, if I was being really critical I would say she gained a bit of weight but hey, what's wrong with that?

"is it true?" Caitlin asked panting, obviously running to find me.

"is what true?" I asked kind of pissed at her, she was one of my very first friends in La push and I kind of knew what she was going to ask and to say it hurt was an understatement.

"that you got an abortion while you were away?" she asked in a hushed voice trying to seem sympathetic but not doing well at all.

An abortion, what the hell? I've been gone for a week or something and people think I've had an abortion but what makes me so pissed is that Caitlin actually believes it! I stood there like a gaping fish but glaring at her all the same, I chanced a look at my usual table not surprised to see Danni there but pissed to see her smiling smugly, who the hell is this bitch? I looked back at Caitlin and yanked my hand free from Paul's grip and without another look at either of them I sidestepped Caitlin and started to walk to the table in the centre of the lunch room.

I was glad I had chosen to wear bright pink platform pumps they created a dramatic affect. I was wearing a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and also 'no rules' graffiti tank.

Not looking at anyone I climbed up the bench and onto the table, I turned around looking around the hall to find everyone looking at me. I smirked at them all, they really didn't have any lives at all.

"do you realise that every little rumour spread just makes you all seem to be bitches that don't have any life's right?" I asked loud enough for everyone to hear smirking at everyone of them.

When nobody answered I laughed and continued. "it's really sad to hear what everyone thinks I could do in a week, and just knowing that people spent time making these up is the saddest part," I said laughing bitterly.

"Oh and really an abortion? Who made that one up because I'd honestly like to know, wouldn't that be a great thing to write home and tell the family about," I smirked.

But I wasn't done yet oh no. "If anyone really wants to know the truth then you're going to find out because unlike you I have a life and don't want to spend even more time being pissed at everyone.

"No I didn't get an abortion, I didn't have any medical problems and no Paul didn't break up with me, I was actually in Port Angeles living my life like the rest of you should.

"I was at a Paramore concert with my best friend and decided to stay longer. Now you can all go back to you're boring lives and leave mine the hell alone." I finished in a sing song voice before jumping off the table and making my way back to Paul.

"Shall we?" he laughed holding out his arm with one of his famous grins.

"We shall," I laughed back taking his arm and waving sweetly at Caitlin before walking away with Paul.

"That was something," he laughed as we walked to our usual table.

"Hey someone had to say something," I shrugged smiling as we got closer to our table.

"You're right but I'm not surprised they're all…" he trailed off suddenly angry and shaking, I knew the perfect way to make him feel better so quickly kissed his cheek easily calming him down.

"Oh do you want to have a movie night tonight?" I asked excitedly, I don't know where it came from but it suddenly popped into my head.

"I'd love to," Paul smiled taking a seat next to Jacob.

"Great," I chirped happily sitting myself down onto Paul's lap.

The rest of lunch past just like they usually did which to be honest annoyed me. I want to have at least one lunch where everything in a cheesy chick flick lunch scene happens. It would be awesome even if it was a high school musical sing-along, I couldn't stop myself from laughing picturing Paul and everyone else dancing and singing that would have made my day.

I would have no doubt been the blonde girl, what's her name again? Sheena? Nope, oh I've got it Sharpay. Yeah even if in the film she acts like a bitch her wardrobe isn't boring like everyone else and plus I'm not a genius.

I bet Paul would be the guy with the afro; I would pay to see him with an afro. I bet if I asked he would to it but he would put up a fight first.

Oh and if Scarlett came she would be my Ryan but a girl. Oh that would be amazing I bet she wouldn't mind me stealing her hats, there's enough for everyone.

"Ame, Baby?" Paul's worried voice brought me back to reality.

"huh?" I asked looking around the room to see everyone was filing out of the cafeteria.

"the bell went," Paul informed me gently settling me on my feet and taking my hand.

"Well crap there goes my dream of high school musical coming to La Push…"

**::::::**

**Please review and I promise chapters will come much quicker!**

**Review! Morgan. **


	13. Chapter 13

Stupid stinking patrols ruining our movie night all so they can go protect the streets of La push but what's there to protect from?

Nothing.

Nada.

Zilch.

The Cullen's can hardly be classed as danger but Bella does seem to attract danger just like I attract the homeless people under the bridge…that was a secret and I'm my defence they followed me first it only became a game when they got shoes…don't tell anyone that because if you do I'd have to send Old Gregg on you and he's a freaky little homeless man.

I actually like Old Gregg even if he does like to wear tutus and cover his bald head with old pasta but he's still pretty cool after you stray him with deodorant…

But that's besides the point, the point is that our movie day has been ruined by Sam. He's taken my own true love away from me so he can help him save the people of La push from the dangers ahead such as…

Paper cuts.

Broken nails.

And my all time favourite…baldness!

Yes what would we do without our trusty patrollers? Okay so maybe I'm being a _little_ harsh but I had been looking forward to this ever since I mentioned it a lunch right before my fantasy of L.P.H.S. go High school musical sing-along!

So here I am sitting in the living room bored out of my mind staring at the phone hoping someone will call anyone even Old Gregg would be welcome. I'm even dressed for going out I just need somewhere to go because let's face it without all the freaky stuff that happens in La push it's a mind-numbing town. Even my outfits aren't enough to brighten it up and that's saying a lot but I have to admit I was a bit colourless today.

I had decided on a white rock Polaroid vest with a splash of pink writing, a pair of black ripped jeans and black and white 4 inch brass knuckle heel mafia. I never thought it was possible to be in love with shoes more that I was already until I saw these babies in a cute shop in New York.

But sadly it didn't matter how nicely I dressed I was still left staring at the phone just waiting for anyone to call…anyone at all. My wish had just been answered when a loud noise filled the air…

_Ring…ring…_

I wanted to wait and make it seem like I was a really busy person but I was so damn bored I snatched the phone up before the third ring.

"hello?" I chirped happily hoping to god it was Scarlett or someone who I could actually talk to for longer than one minute.

"Amethyst? Darling…"

"hello mother," I sighed. Now I know what you're thinking I should be ecstatic about speaking to my own mom but ever since she met John she's becoming more and more posh every day.

"how are you?" oh great stupid awkward polite talk.

"I'm fine but I'm kind of busy," _yeah…busy totally not staring at the phone for the last hour or two. _"so do you mind getting straight to the point," I said staring down at my lovely shoes.

"Fine but all I'm going to say is why can't I phone you for no reason?"

"Mom…"

"Fine, I have…three things to tell you about." She told me hesitantly I could just imagine her nervously fiddling with her hands like she always does.

"Okay start with the first thing you think I'll care about most."

"Well…John and I are…h-having…a-a b-break," she wailed. Now I couldn't even try to hind the fact that I was a little happy about it because honestly John was an ass but I still don't like to see my mom unhappy but I'm terrible with crying people.

"Oh mom…I'm so sorry but what else did you have to tell me?" I asked trying to move off the awkward conversation we were speeding into.

"Asia is having a housewarming party and she's invite you and Ash and you can bring a guest if you want."

"great I'll tell him when he gets home now I'm guessing the last news is really important so spit it out already," I laughed as my mum joined in.

"do you remember your cousin Charlotte?" she asked seeming excited now.

"Charlotte?"

I couldn't remember any girl called Charlotte; every time I hear that name I always think of Good Charlotte the band and that awesome video with all the old people. I love that video the first time I saw it I was young so I laughed at the old people even when it was over…great times.

"Your cousin, your Auntie Lucy's daughter?" she asked but I still didn't get it.

"Nope, sorry."

"well you haven't saw her since you were two…" yeah I was really goanna remember that. "well anyway she's coming to stay with you."

"WHAT!"

She's coming to live with us there was barely any room except that really small guest room that Ash made Paul sleep in. Paul has been a permanent resistance in our home and only goes home if he's been patrolling.

"She doesn't like where they live so her mum asked me if she could come live with you and you can't say no because she'll be there in an hour."

"Thanks I'm glad you finally decided to tell me…" I muttered pissed off I really couldn't be bothered to show a newbie around.

"well anyway Ame I have to go I love you and I'll see you next Saturday at Asia, Love you Bye."

"bye love you too," I sighed ending the call and placing it down.

Being the bored person I was I picked up my ipod placed it in the speakers and singing along to Paramore's new Album 'Brand New Eyes' (A.N.: Awesome album by the way :D) and headed to the kitchen to start making a cake for our new arrival.

:::::::

The cake was cooling as I was getting all the decorations ready because let's be honest that's the best that's the best part of making it.

I just started on the icing when the door bell rang signalling the arrival of my long lost cousin. I took of my apron throwing it on the dining room table before making my way to the front door I hadn't even been able to phone Ash and tell him. Oh well it'll be a nice surprise when he comes home.

I smiled opening the door to find a really tall girl with long curly brown hair, tanned olive skin and brown eyes.

"Hello I'm Amethyst."

"Charlotte…"


	14. SoSniffing Now?

**_I know it's been ages but I've been super busy, this hasn't been beta proofed because I'm so impatient so ignore the grammar and spelling mistakes, Oh! And if you haven't heard of Never Shout Never check them out their amazing and just to be clear I've loved him for years and one day hope to marry him! Anyway that's not gonna happen but a girl can dream right? Anyways…_**

**_LOVE YOU ALL AND ENJOY!_**

:::::::::::

"Charlotte," I called through the door just a tad bit impatiently, it's not like I had been sitting in my room waiting to talk to my cousin who I haven't seen since I was five for four hours and it's not like she's locked the door and refused to come out either.

"Are you hungry?" I asked after not getting an answer the first time, and plus I knew Paul was coming here tonight since he didn't want to worry his mum like usual.

I waited for five minutes impatiently tapping my foot; I get the point if she wasn't hungry but she could at least be polite and answer me it wasn't a lot to ask was it? No, I didn't think so. I sighed and just as I was about to knock on her door for second time it swung open revealing Charlotte with puffy eyes in what could only be described as comfort clothes, I know she's upset and I respect that even if I'm terrible with crying people but I don't think I even own something as horrible as what she's wearing.

"what?" she croaked her throat sounded hoarse like she had been smoking for fifty years like my Gran' who always didn't like me for some reason.

"Charlotte, can I call you Lotte Charlotte's kind of a mouth full?" I laughed nervously running a hand through my hair I nervous habit I always seemed to have that I suspected was from my dad.

"Do you have any patience at all?" she questioned irritated as she leaned her head against her door.

"You no what they say, patience is a virtue…that I don't have." I laughed grinning but didn't get the response I wanted.

All I got was a small fake smile and a very irritated sigh. Oh my cheesy puff I know I'm annoying but come on she could at least be polite and stop being so rude!

"I guess your not hungry then?" I questioned but it came out as a statement, a very pissed off statement at that. "Well Ash, Paul and Leah will be home soon, I guess they'll meet you then," I ground out resting my hands on my hips before I grinned and said "well, have a lovely night!" and departed.

::::::::

I woke up coughing and wheezing, it was like someone had taken a razor and scraped the insides of my throat and left it raw to heal on it own. I was burning up as well I tiredly lifted my hand to my head to gasp and pull it right back off again, my forehead felt warmer that Pauls hand and that's scary. My head was spinning and I felt like it was going to fall off and roll away from me and that would wake everyone in the house up.

"Ame," I heard Paul's worried voice ring out in the silence of my room.

"Yeah," I croaked turning to where he was climbing through my window.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"I-I don't feel so good."

"Do you need medicine? Do you want me to call your mum? I'll make you something? Are you too warm? Cold? I could-" Paul's frantic voice fired out a hundred questions a minute.

"Paul," I croaked holding my hand out in front of me in a stop motion. "Shut up and get into bed we're both tired."

"Are you sure? I could call Emily she-"

"Shut the hell up please…"

::::::::

"Amethyst, it's me charlotte ah…there's someone on the phone for you."

I woke up to hear Lotte's muffled voice come through my door. I was feeling ten times better than I had last night even though my throat was still sore it was bearable enough, I mumbled a reply before coughing my way to the door.

"Who is it?" I croaked running a hand through my hair, which needed washed actually.

"…your mum…are you ill?" she asked holding the phone loosely in her hand.

"I'm fine, thanks." I sighed glaring at the phone as I took it out of her hands reluctantly.

"Your not the only one, I don't like my mum either." She laughed nervously staring down at her slipper clad feet.

FINALY! A break through! I have to document this, it's been thirty eight hours since she's arrived and I tell you it's been a tough long road but it was worth it, I'd like to thank my mother for forcing her on me to the unwanted children of lovely La Push, home.

"Tell me about it," I grinned waving as she smiled and walked back to her room. I quietly shut the door even though the chances of Paul even waking up for at least another hour are pretty slim. Now to the answer my wonderful mother…lie, "hey mum."

"Amethyst?"

"Yeah, mum…"

"don't use that tone with me!"

"I'm not using any kind of tone!"

"yes you are, my little pumpkin."

"mum, for fudge sake don't call me that!"

"don't speak to my like that then!"

"What. Do. You. want!"

"I only called to check up on you baby blue."

"Don't call- look mum I'm really busy is this important?"

"Every phone call I make _is_ important."

"I know but is it _relevant_ to me?"

"Yes it very well is relevant to you!"

"Then what is it?"

"I love you my little poppet…"

"mum, what is it? Oh no…who died?"

"nobody died but…it's official."

"what's official? I'm not really related to you in any way?" please say yes, please, please-

"NO! I gave birth to you, I'll have you know! It was long, painful and in the end it was worth it except your father…"

"wait, you said my dad was a one night stand?"

"what-yeah, yeah defiantly didn't see him again…"

"mum!"

"I broke up with John!"

"oh…."

"…"

"…."

"Horrible isn't it?"

"yeah," no way the guys an ass. "look mum I have to get ready for Asia's party you know…"

"oh yes! How could I forget?"

"easily…"

"Amethyst…"

"can nobody take a joke?"

"is charlotte coming?"

"I'll…ask her but Leah and Paul are coming!"

"Leah and Paul? Who in candyfloss are they?"

"Mine and Ash's partner…"

"Please tell me Paul is your one…"

"That's so mean!"

"I never said anything…"

"Yes you did!"

"Ciao darling love you long time!"

"Mum!"

"be there darling…"

"….mum?"

"who is it?" Paul mumbled into my shoulder where he was…sniffing?

_**::::::::  
**_

_**REVIEW! More Reviews = Quicker Updates! And i love you all so much i'm gonna reply to everyone!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me! I know I said it was going to be posted earlier but I've just chosen my subjects and life's been pretty hectic…in a good way. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**:::::::: **

"So…this is it?"

"Yep…"

Paul looked down at me concerned but he always does that, I mean I love him but I can't even turn off the TV because he 'thought' I might get an electric shock and get hurt…really Paul, really? Anyways I learned not to question him, he can be fussy all he wants but what's important is why Leah, Ash, Paul and I are standing outside my sisters apartment complex to find no sign of life whatsoever…none.

"Well, err…I guess we should go up right?" Ash said into the night's air holding on to Leah protectively even though she could beat his ass if she wanted ha, that would be a sight to see.

"Well…the worst that could happen would be a vamp jumps out does a cheeky dance eats me and kills you guys so…" I started rubbing my hands together to create some friction, funny word.

"Don't .even .joke .about .that." Paul growled out squishing me into his hot body in both senses of the way wink, wink nudge, nudge.

"Ame don't give the guy a heart attack phone mum for fudge sakes." Ash whined pulling Leah closer to him and burying his head in her hair which I spend ages on!

"Fine but for cookies sake could you please not ruin her hair!" I moaned digging around my bag for my phone which I had started to leave behind where ever I go, but Paul my love has started asking what bag I'm using in the morning so he can slip it in so if he 'feels' I'm in danger and he's not there he just calls.

Over protective? Yeah but he's cute so…we're even.

"Mum?" I sighed looking down at my nails which I'd painted for this occasion especially.

"Oh Amethyst! What a surprise, err what did you want to talk about?" hmm, she seemed really flustered…suspicious.

"Err mum, we're at Asia's where is she? There's on one here!" I said eyeing Ash as we had a silent conversation something was going on…

"Oh dear! Did you hear it's cancelled Asia won a trip to Hawaii at work," my mum muttered before a thump sounded on her line.

"mum? What was that? look we're just going to go home-" I sighed continuing to look at Ash as he got even more confused than me but I couldn't finish my sentence because of my mum.

"NO!"

"Mum? What? Why?"

"Err I meant stay there okay! Or how about you go out for dinner I mean you've got all dressed up and everything-I thought I told you to stay here!"

"Mum? What going on, is everything alright?"

I eyed the phone and just in time heard someone shout my name before my mom screamed and slammed the phone down…

"Well…that was odd." I muttered still holding my phone in my hand.

"Well I suggest we run home and see why the fudge we couldn't go there in the first place." Ash ordered pulling Leah over to the old rusty car he just bought so they could 'go places' why they couldn't run I'll never know.

"But I'm hungry," Paul whined from behind me nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah could we go get diner first?" I agreed grabbing his hand and pulling him over to his lovely van even if it was a wreck it was his baby second after me though.

"Fine but straight afterwards!"

:::::::

"Gosh even if it unhealthy you can't help but love fast food," I moaned throwing away the containers of our Indian which surprisingly didn't take long to come.

"Tell me about it," agreed Paul climbing back into the van and waiting till I was inside before starting the engine and pulling away from the shop and onto the main road.

The whole ride was spent with Paul paying close attention to every move I made which I tried my best to ignore him busting my brain as to why my mum said we couldn't go back to our house just yet.

"Baby, don't worry so much I'm sure it's nothing." Paul sighed lacing our fingers together as we drove into La Push passing first beach coming closer and closer to home.

Paul was right it was probably nothing but do you know when you have that gut wrenching feeling that there's something not right? Yeah, that's how I feel. I tried so hard as we grew closer, Ash and Leah following behind, to try and push all the negative feelings away but it was as if it was super glued onto my conscience.

"yeah your probably right," I sighed leaning my head onto his shoulder and just trying to lose myself to the feeling of his warm hand holding mine and his unique smell of peppermint and wood, like he'd been living in the woods for years which he practically has.

Just as we were about to pull up I noticed two figures that looked like they were in a heated debate by the way they were holding themselves and gesturing to the house in an seething way.

"Hold on a sec that's my mum!" I cried squinting at our steps through the windshield.

"what? Why is your mum at your home?" Paul asked peering along with me although I bet he could hear what they were arguing about.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," I grumbled untangling our fingers and hopping out of his truck slamming the door behind me.

In an instant they stopped shouting and turned frantically my way, my mum looked the same as always wide green eyes and fire red hair with pale skin but what made me stop in my tracts was the man standing next to her…

**::::::::::**

**So…Enjoy it? Yeah? Nope? Then tell me!**

**Review! Love you all xx**


	16. The Coral Lipstick

**I know, I know I said I'll be quicker updating but it's just sadly not happened. My life's been pretty hectic at the moment but I won't worry you too much about that now if you do have any questions about any of the chapters then ask and I'll answer hopefully that'll make up for being a crap updater :L**

**Anyway Enjoy xxx**

**::::::::**

Oh god you've got to be kidding me it was HIM! Oh I know what your thinking I should be happy right? Right? Yeah I'm not, actually the opposite to be honest. Why would HE be here! Now? If anyone's confused right now I'm the one with the reason to be confused.

How could SHE do this to me! she's supposed to be the kind, caring and doting mum I've always wanted but she never was, even when she tried her hardest she always failed but I don't blame her being a simple mum's tough but there's always apart of me that truly wondered if she ever even cared, you know? She spent most of my childhood trying to better _herself_ and in the process more often than not forgot about me, us, Ash, Asia and I. She wasn't ever the mum we needed. When you fall your mum's supposed to pick you up and make it all better while my mum, did she do that? No chance, if I fell she'd call me clumsy pat me on the head then go back to what she was doing. Asia always came along and gave me a plaster and stopped me crying. Worse than everything else there was always a constant string of men coming and going from the house, but she dealt with it in her own personal way. Glass of wine, large tub of ice-cream and a sappy love movie later then she'd be back on the prowl the next night.

Being honest though I don't resent her, Asia does I know that but I have more reasons to than Asia and Ash put together. Sure when Asia was a baby mum was young, naive and really foolish but Asia had grand to look after her but then when mum found out she was pregnant _again _with Ash she had to run away from her patents she had not long ago already had a baby, my grand-parents thought she'd of learnt her lesson but they like most people were wrong.

Claire found a good paying job and settled down meeting her friend who couldn't have children, Janet, and offered to look after Asia when mum was at work but soon it was more than just work and when Ash joined mum went wild again searching for something that I just realised what.

I'd heard the story of how Claire met Jamie so many times I could recite it but it played over in my head like a flashback…

(AN: It's from third person point of view but there's a lot of things she wouldn't of told Amethyst that I've thrown in the flashback to give it more depth and the all around picture )

::::::

_Flashback_

"_Janet are you sure you don't mind, I hate asking you all the time." Claire pouted at her friend as she placed her silver hoop earring into her ear._

"_of course not, sure maybe I'd like to come one time but I'm not feeling very well right now I'm happy just to stay here with Asia and little Ash." Janet smiled back at her friend who smiled and nodded before turning back to the mirror._

"_only if your sure," Claire sighed applying a coat of coral lipstick to her lips with perfection._

"_I am but…Claire please don't take this the wrong way but don't you think maybe…" Janet trailed off sighing she was never good at confrontation and looking back at the pouncing two year old in her arms and grinning as little Ash giggled._

"_Maybe…what?" Claire asked looking back at her baby and friend smiling slightly._

"…_don't you want to spend time with Ash and Asia just for once?" Janet rushed out avoiding her friends glare and making face's at the adorable little boy still giggling and pouncing in her arms. _

"_Are you trying to say I'm a bad mother?" Claire gasped at her friend as she placed her feet into her frill zip sling backs that had a 5 inch heel._

"_NO! No, I'm not…I'm just saying it seems like you're missing out on a lot… Like Ash nearly started to walk today and Asia can speak a teeny bit of French…Don't you care Claire your missing out on the most important parts of YOUR children's life for what? A crappy party here another shitty boyfriend there… I don't see what's the point I'd kill to have children like yours and sometimes Ash calls me mum instead of you and you always choose to ignore it and say it was a slip up? I'm sorry if you feel I'm prying, but don't you see I care about you and you're throwing everything with your children away for something that doesn't even matter that much to you. The boyfriends never stay for long, you always complain the party was a failure and-" Janet ranted meeting her friends eyes and showing her how much it hurt seeing everything happening the way it was._

"_I think you've said enough Janet and…I'm going to be really late if I don't hurry up…I look okay right?" Claire said wiping the tears out of her eyes and standing in front of her closet friend who had tears falling down her cheeks._

"_You look lovely, like usual." Janet smiled at her friend although it didn't reach her eyes as she passed Ash over to her then looked back to the T.V which had been playing in the background._

"_see you later my little star," Claire grinned hugging her baby boy close and kissing his nose and forehead before handing him back to her friend._

"_when will you be home?" Janet asked as Claire headed to the door with her purse in hand._

"_err, I shouldn't be that late I'll call though don't worry." Claire smiled softly at her friend and child before waving softly and reaching for the apartment's front door handle._

"_Mummy?" a small high pitch call came from the bottom of the hallway were a small red headed four year old stood in her Barbie pyjamas clutching her pink teddy to her small frame._

"_Asia sweetie what are you doing still awake?" Claire sighed softly kneeling down and opening her arms to her eldest child._

_Asia ignored her question but none the less ran into her mum's arms and gently sobbing the thing that would break any mothers' heart. "You not leavin' again mummy, you do that last night." Asia sobbed into her mum's chest dropping her teddy and squeezing her mum as tight as she could._

"_Oh honey bunny what are you on about? I didn't leave last night-" Claire softly spoke but was interrupted but Asia and Janet. _

"_You did Claire," Janet sighed gently rocking the crying Ash in her arms._

"_You did mummy," Asia sobbed looking up into Claire's eyes which filled with tears that threatened to fall._

"_I-"Claire started but stopped gently kissing her daughters head and standing up. "I have to go Asia I'll see you in the morning baby okay? Please don't cry last time promise."_

"_pinkie-promise…"Asia sniffed holding her pinkie finger up to her mum._

"_pinkie-promise," Claire laughed softly carrying her back to bed with their little fingers wrapped together._

_:::::::::_

"_Trying to drown your sorrows?" a masculine deep voice chuckled at Claire's side as she sat on the bar stool ordering lass after glass of wine and the occasional martini. _

"_Something like that," she sighed turning her head to the side and facing the owner of the voice._

_Although she'd never admit it he was the best looking man she'd seen and would ever see although she didn't quite know it yet. His hair was what could only be described as sex hair although she liked to think he wasn't a man whore and decided it was bed head. His face itself looked like someone had carved it out of stone it was so pale but the tell tale sign was his two day's old scruff that although she'd always hated the look of found in endearing on him. His nose was even perfect which was often a flaw for everyone even herself, she always found her to big to be classed as a button but not big enough to be classed as anything else. his lips, oh his lips, plump pink lips that she'd never been so forward but just wanted to kiss so badly. His eyes though they were his best feature although she hadn't seen his body yet, they were wide and child like but didn't make him seem cute only make it seem he was a prize that nobody could win, they were a brilliant shade a see blue that reminded her of the time she took her kids to the beach just them no extra help it had been the best day of her life and she basked in the hidden memory before smiling coyly at the unnamed man and looking back at her glass._

_Maybe Janet had been right, actually scratch that Claire knew she'd been right up until this moment. The party had been the usual women looking cheap throwing themselves at any guy they could, men lapping it up like dogs it was all the same it always was looking back on it she should've stayed at home with the people she loved._

"_Penny for your thoughts…." The still unnamed man smiled trailing off silently asking for her name._

"_You'd have to be rich," she smirked looking into his eyes silently daring him to say his name first._

"_will you share if I tell you my name?" he grinned challenging her as he took a seat on the stool next to her._

"_hmm…that does seem fair."_

"_yeah it does…"_

"_going to share?" she turned her full attention to him._

"_I'm Jamie and there's your answer." He chuckled taking a sip out of his beer which she didn't notice before._

_Claire gazed at him and then decided if he ran away he wasn't worth it in the first place plus she wasn't ashamed of anything she'd done especially not her children._

"_I'm Claire and I have two kids," was all she said smiling silently down at her glass._

"_was that rehearsed because it sounded like it was prepared for the alcoholic's of Seattle," he laughed moving closer._

_Claire couldn't hold it in anymore she looked at him for ten seconds straight before laughing hard which felt great, she hadn't in such a long time._

"_Jokes aside, what are their names?" Jamie laughed._

"_Asia and Ash," Claire told him proudly._

"_going for all A's I'm guessing?"_

"_Yep, what should the next one be?" she giggled as The Smiths How Soon Is Now came on and she grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor._

"_Amethyst," Jamie said softly into her ear._

_Then they spend the whole night spilling their guts out and then onto more adult things._

_::::::::;_

"_Crap," Claire groaned sitting up in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar arms wrapped around her._

_Looking to her right she gasped as she saw Jamie sprawled out on the bed his well developed abs on show. Oh no, everything rushed back to her full speed. Without thinking she jumped out of bed putting her clothes back on and running full speed out of his apartment but not before leaving a note with a kiss she had quickly placed on the paper with her coral lipstick and her very own lips._

_::::::::::_

_Jamie woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off and to an empty bed, he searched his apartment before finding a note left on his beside table along with her coral lipstick._

_Dear Jamie,_

_I'm sorry but I wasn't looking for anything special I wasn't actually looking for anything, funny how things turn out that way…I don't know what to write to be honest but I couldn't leave without anything as a reminder I've took one hope you don't mind your figure it out one day…I can only give you one thing and hope you'll understand._

"_How can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way  
_

_I am Human and I need to be loved  
_

_Just like everybody else does" _

_~ Claire xxx_

_:::::::::_

_End of Flashback_

_::::::::_

I figured it out finally all this time my mum was looking for love but she only ever found it once and then…let it slip through her fingers I was her undoing.

"What's she called Claire?" an outraged yell brought me back from my thoughts.

"Amethyst," I moved closer to my mum's quiet sob as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"how could you?" the man whispered brokenly moving closer to her as she sobbed.

"you didn't need to know, you had my coral lipstick." She sobbed throwing herself at him.

::::::

**Anyone else emotional? Not being vain but I thought that was a pretty good chapter please review and if you have any questions please ask**

**Love you all ~ Morgan xxx**


	17. The Chamber Of DOOM!

**I know, I know I said I'll be quicker updating but it's just sadly not happened. My life's been pretty hectic at the moment but I won't worry you too much about that now if you do have any questions about any of the chapters then ask and I'll answer hopefully that'll make up for being a crap updater :L**

**Anyway Enjoy xxx**

**::::::::**

Oh god you've got to be kidding me it was HIM! Oh I know what your thinking I should be happy right? Right? Yeah I'm not, actually the opposite to be honest. Why would HE be here! Now? If anyone's confused right now I'm the one with the reason to be confused.

How could SHE do this to me! she's supposed to be the kind, caring and doting mum I've always wanted but she never was, even when she tried her hardest she always failed but I don't blame her being a simple mum's tough but there's always apart of me that truly wondered if she ever even cared, you know? She spent most of my childhood trying to better _herself_ and in the process more often than not forgot about me, us, Ash, Asia and I. She wasn't ever the mum we needed. When you fall your mum's supposed to pick you up and make it all better while my mum, did she do that? No chance, if I fell she'd call me clumsy pat me on the head then go back to what she was doing. Asia always came along and gave me a plaster and stopped me crying. Worse than everything else there was always a constant string of men coming and going from the house, but she dealt with it in her own personal way. Glass of wine, large tub of ice-cream and a sappy love movie later then she'd be back on the prowl the next night.

Being honest though I don't resent her, Asia does I know that but I have more reasons to than Asia and Ash put together. Sure when Asia was a baby mum was young, naive and really foolish but Asia had grand to look after her but then when mum found out she was pregnant _again _with Ash she had to run away from her patents she had not long ago already had a baby, my grand-parents thought she'd of learnt her lesson but they like most people were wrong.

Claire found a good paying job and settled down meeting her friend who couldn't have children, Janet, and offered to look after Asia when mum was at work but soon it was more than just work and when Ash joined mum went wild again searching for something that I just realised what.

I'd heard the story of how Claire met Jamie so many times I could recite it but it played over in my head like a flashback…

(AN: It's from third person point of view but there's a lot of things she wouldn't of told Amethyst that I've thrown in the flashback to give it more depth and the all around picture )

::::::

_Flashback_

"_Janet are you sure you don't mind, I hate asking you all the time." Claire pouted at her friend as she placed her silver hoop earring into her ear._

"_of course not, sure maybe I'd like to come one time but I'm not feeling very well right now I'm happy just to stay here with Asia and little Ash." Janet smiled back at her friend who smiled and nodded before turning back to the mirror._

"_only if your sure," Claire sighed applying a coat of coral lipstick to her lips with perfection._

"_I am but…Claire please don't take this the wrong way but don't you think maybe…" Janet trailed off sighing she was never good at confrontation and looking back at the pouncing two year old in her arms and grinning as little Ash giggled._

"_Maybe…what?" Claire asked looking back at her baby and friend smiling slightly._

"…_don't you want to spend time with Ash and Asia just for once?" Janet rushed out avoiding her friends glare and making face's at the adorable little boy still giggling and pouncing in her arms. _

"_Are you trying to say I'm a bad mother?" Claire gasped at her friend as she placed her feet into her frill zip sling backs that had a 5 inch heel._

"_NO! No, I'm not…I'm just saying it seems like you're missing out on a lot… Like Ash nearly started to walk today and Asia can speak a teeny bit of French…Don't you care Claire your missing out on the most important parts of YOUR children's life for what? A crappy party here another shitty boyfriend there… I don't see what's the point I'd kill to have children like yours and sometimes Ash calls me mum instead of you and you always choose to ignore it and say it was a slip up? I'm sorry if you feel I'm prying, but don't you see I care about you and you're throwing everything with your children away for something that doesn't even matter that much to you. The boyfriends never stay for long, you always complain the party was a failure and-" Janet ranted meeting her friends eyes and showing her how much it hurt seeing everything happening the way it was._

"_I think you've said enough Janet and…I'm going to be really late if I don't hurry up…I look okay right?" Claire said wiping the tears out of her eyes and standing in front of her closet friend who had tears falling down her cheeks._

"_You look lovely, like usual." Janet smiled at her friend although it didn't reach her eyes as she passed Ash over to her then looked back to the T.V which had been playing in the background._

"_see you later my little star," Claire grinned hugging her baby boy close and kissing his nose and forehead before handing him back to her friend._

"_when will you be home?" Janet asked as Claire headed to the door with her purse in hand._

"_err, I shouldn't be that late I'll call though don't worry." Claire smiled softly at her friend and child before waving softly and reaching for the apartment's front door handle._

"_Mummy?" a small high pitch call came from the bottom of the hallway were a small red headed four year old stood in her Barbie pyjamas clutching her pink teddy to her small frame._

"_Asia sweetie what are you doing still awake?" Claire sighed softly kneeling down and opening her arms to her eldest child._

_Asia ignored her question but none the less ran into her mum's arms and gently sobbing the thing that would break any mothers' heart. "You not leavin' again mummy, you do that last night." Asia sobbed into her mum's chest dropping her teddy and squeezing her mum as tight as she could._

"_Oh honey bunny what are you on about? I didn't leave last night-" Claire softly spoke but was interrupted but Asia and Janet. _

"_You did Claire," Janet sighed gently rocking the crying Ash in her arms._

"_You did mummy," Asia sobbed looking up into Claire's eyes which filled with tears that threatened to fall._

"_I-"Claire started but stopped gently kissing her daughters head and standing up. "I have to go Asia I'll see you in the morning baby okay? Please don't cry last time promise."_

"_pinkie-promise…"Asia sniffed holding her pinkie finger up to her mum._

"_pinkie-promise," Claire laughed softly carrying her back to bed with their little fingers wrapped together._

_:::::::::_

"_Trying to drown your sorrows?" a masculine deep voice chuckled at Claire's side as she sat on the bar stool ordering lass after glass of wine and the occasional martini. _

"_Something like that," she sighed turning her head to the side and facing the owner of the voice._

_Although she'd never admit it he was the best looking man she'd seen and would ever see although she didn't quite know it yet. His hair was what could only be described as sex hair although she liked to think he wasn't a man whore and decided it was bed head. His face itself looked like someone had carved it out of stone it was so pale but the tell tale sign was his two day's old scruff that although she'd always hated the look of found in endearing on him. His nose was even perfect which was often a flaw for everyone even herself, she always found her to big to be classed as a button but not big enough to be classed as anything else. his lips, oh his lips, plump pink lips that she'd never been so forward but just wanted to kiss so badly. His eyes though they were his best feature although she hadn't seen his body yet, they were wide and child like but didn't make him seem cute only make it seem he was a prize that nobody could win, they were a brilliant shade a see blue that reminded her of the time she took her kids to the beach just them no extra help it had been the best day of her life and she basked in the hidden memory before smiling coyly at the unnamed man and looking back at her glass._

_Maybe Janet had been right, actually scratch that Claire knew she'd been right up until this moment. The party had been the usual women looking cheap throwing themselves at any guy they could, men lapping it up like dogs it was all the same it always was looking back on it she should've stayed at home with the people she loved._

"_Penny for your thoughts…." The still unnamed man smiled trailing off silently asking for her name._

"_You'd have to be rich," she smirked looking into his eyes silently daring him to say his name first._

"_will you share if I tell you my name?" he grinned challenging her as he took a seat on the stool next to her._

"_hmm…that does seem fair."_

"_yeah it does…"_

"_going to share?" she turned her full attention to him._

"_I'm Jamie and there's your answer." He chuckled taking a sip out of his beer which she didn't notice before._

_Claire gazed at him and then decided if he ran away he wasn't worth it in the first place plus she wasn't ashamed of anything she'd done especially not her children._

"_I'm Claire and I have two kids," was all she said smiling silently down at her glass._

"_was that rehearsed because it sounded like it was prepared for the alcoholic's of Seattle," he laughed moving closer._

_Claire couldn't hold it in anymore she looked at him for ten seconds straight before laughing hard which felt great, she hadn't in such a long time._

"_Jokes aside, what are their names?" Jamie laughed._

"_Asia and Ash," Claire told him proudly._

"_going for all A's I'm guessing?"_

"_Yep, what should the next one be?" she giggled as The Smiths How Soon Is Now came on and she grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor._

"_Amethyst," Jamie said softly into her ear._

_Then they spend the whole night spilling their guts out and then onto more adult things._

_::::::::;_

"_Crap," Claire groaned sitting up in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar arms wrapped around her._

_Looking to her right she gasped as she saw Jamie sprawled out on the bed his well developed abs on show. Oh no, everything rushed back to her full speed. Without thinking she jumped out of bed putting her clothes back on and running full speed out of his apartment but not before leaving a note with a kiss she had quickly placed on the paper with her coral lipstick and her very own lips._

_::::::::::_

_Jamie woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off and to an empty bed, he searched his apartment before finding a note left on his beside table along with her coral lipstick._

_Dear Jamie,_

_I'm sorry but I wasn't looking for anything special I wasn't actually looking for anything, funny how things turn out that way…I don't know what to write to be honest but I couldn't leave without anything as a reminder I've took one hope you don't mind your figure it out one day…I can only give you one thing and hope you'll understand._

"_How can you say_

_I go about things the wrong way  
_

_I am Human and I need to be loved  
_

_Just like everybody else does" _

_~ Claire xxx_

_:::::::::_

_End of Flashback_

_::::::::_

I figured it out finally all this time my mum was looking for love but she only ever found it once and then…let it slip through her fingers I was her undoing.

"What's she called Claire?" an outraged yell brought me back from my thoughts.

"Amethyst," I moved closer to my mum's quiet sob as she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"How could you?" the man whispered brokenly moving closer to her as she sobbed.

"You didn't need to know, you had my coral lipstick." She sobbed throwing herself at him.

::::::

**Anyone else emotional? Not being vain but I thought that was a pretty good chapter please review and if you have any questions please ask**

**Love you all ~ Morgan xxx**


End file.
